Solo un día más
by Karla53
Summary: El cumpleaños numero 18 de Clary y un error debido al exceso del alcohol parecía ser el núcleo de todo. Y lo era. Hasta que una familia de poderosos cazadores de sombras, rivales de los Lightwood, llega a la ciudad para luchar contra ellos.
1. Buenos días ¿o devería decir tardes?

**Solo un día más:**

**#1 Buenos días ¿o devería decir tardes?**

La luz del sol entraba despiadadamente fuerte por la ventana, mi rostro estaba sumamente caliente he incomodo. Podía sentir las pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalar por mis mejillas mientras abría los ojos.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté hablando con migo misma.

Con pereza me senté sobre la cama y miré alrededor. Según el reloj sobre mi mesita de noche eran las dos de la tarde. "Fabuloso, amo perderme del día por completo" pensé sarcásticamente. Las vacaciones siempre tenían ese efecto en mí. Me hacían perder la noción del tiempo por completo y solía tener malas pasadas en cuanto a los horarios.

Admiré la molesta luminosidad de la ventana con ojos entrecerrados. Con un leve tirón de mi mano era suficiente para cerrar correctamente la cortina, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo. En fin, con un suspiro me levanté de la cama. "Debo bañarme… urgentemente" Mi cuarto era un desastre, libros tirados por aquí y por allá, había unos zapatos bajo mi escritorio y unos jeans sucios colgados en la puerta del armario. "Parezco hombre con todo este desastre" pensé avergonzada de mi misma mientras miraba alrededor.

Dejando mi vergüenza atrás, tomé un poco de ropa limpia de mis gavetas y caminé directo hacia el cuarto de baño. Torpemente mi pie se había quedado atrapado entre bultos de ropa y caí estrepitosamente al suelo.

- Veo que te has levantado – comentó en modo de burla mi hermano Sebastian, entrando en mi habitación.

- Cállate – contesté levantándome rápidamente del suelo.

- Subí porque pensé que un rapiñador había entrado – rió – solo ellos hacen tanto ruido al caminar.

Tratando de mantener mi ego en perfecto estado, me levanté del suelo he ignoré sus carcajadas. Aún con la puerta del baño cerrada lograba escuchar su molesta voz. Encendí el agua, las gotas al caer hacían que su voz solo fuera un murmullo sin sentido. "¿Por qué debe molestarme todo el tiempo? ¿No tiene amigos con los cuales desperdiciar su tiempo?" Entonces a mi mente llegó la imagen de su mejor amigo, Jace. Él era incluso más molesto que Sebastian. Aquel rubio oxigenado de verdad que me sacaba de quicio, él siempre tan presuntuoso y tan sarcástico. "Céntrate Clary" me dije a mi misma "no es tiempo de pensar en él". Un puño golpeó la puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿No has escuchado del calentamiento global? – habló a través de la puerta – no sabía que planeabas utilizar todo el océano pacifico solo para bañarte.

- ¡Largo de aquí!

Tras escuchar sus pasos alegarse, me desvestí por completo y entré bajo el chorro de agua refrescante. Generalmente optaría por un cálido baño relajante, pero en estas circunstancias en las que moría de calor, no me desagradaba una helada ducha.

Tras el baño me sentí renovada, el sudor había desaparecido y mis ojos se habían abierto por completo. Envolví mi cuerpo con mi toalla favorita, era de un lindo azul marino y era ridículamente suave. Miré mi rostro en el espejo, solo que una ligera capa de vaho se interponía entre mi imagen y yo. Con la mano despejé un poco el reflectante cristal. Mi cabello cobrizo estaba apelmazado en mi frente de forma incomoda, mi rostro se veía bastante blanco ya que a causa del calor me negaba a salir a la luz del sol; bajo mis verdes ojos la blanca piel estaba manchada por un tinte violeta. "Últimamente no he dormido bien…" El sonido de mi celular al otro lado de la puerta me distrajo del clon frente a mí. Salí precipitadamente aún envuelta en la toalla y con el cabello despeinado. Revolotee como idiota en mi habitación en busca de aquel rectángulo metálico. Debía poner un timbre más tranquilo, aquel sonido chillante me estaba volviendo loca.

- ¡Oh si! – exclamé al encontrarlo - ¿Quién habla?

Mi celular casi resbaló de mis manos, ya que estas seguían húmedas y resbaladizas por el agua.

- Llevas treinta minutos de retraso – Isabelle protestaba del otro lado de la línea – espero que al menos estés a punto de llegar.

- ¿Llegar? – pregunté confundida - ¿llegar a donde?

- ¡¿Cómo que a donde? – tuve que alejar el auricular de mi oido, los gritos de Izzy eran algo que aún me sorprendían. Eran increíblemente altos – Clarissa Fray, estás en grandes problemas ¿Cómo te atreves a olvidarte de nuestros planes?

- Deja de ser tan melodramática y solo recuérdame cuales eran nuestros planes. – contesté con simpleza.

- Bueno –hizo una pausa y tomó aire- ¿Recuerdas aquel joven de ojos grises que vimos el otro día?

- ¿El del Starbucks?

- ¡Sí, ese mismo! El increíblemente alto, fuerte, sexy…

- Ok, creo que te estás emocionando un poquito de mas – interrumpí.

- Ah, claro. Lo siento – pareció volver en sí – Bueno, como sea apresúrate y ven acá. Tengo ganas de tropezarme con él "accidentalmente" a la hora de su descanso.

- ¿Y para que me necesitas precisamente?

- No seas vampiro – comentó, sabiendo que era lo que me hacía querer quedarme – eventualmente saldrás a este maravilloso y abrazador sol.

- Está bien – contesté sin ganas – voy para allá.

Cerré mi celular con un audible "clap", lo dejé sobre mi desordenado escritorio y regresé al cuarto de baño para vestirme.

* * *

**Este es solo el principio, lo emocionante vendrá despues ;)**

**Si te gusta la historia, tus comentarios me inspiraran a apresurarme a subir los siguientes capitulos.**


	2. ¡Caerás!

**#2: ¡Caerás!**

Era espantoso caminar por las calles con tal sol sobre el cielo. Manhattan estaba siempre lleno de gente y ahora no solamente era gente, sino, gente sudada, agotada y de muy mal humor.

- ¡Quítate niña! – exclamó un hombre trajeado cuando nuestros hombros chocaron.

- Lo siento – murmuré.

"Pobre señor, yo también habría estado tan malhumorada si tuviera que usar aquel saco bajo el sol." pensé mientras seguía mi camino.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del Starbucks mis esperanzas se reanimaron al notar que pronto entraría al agradable aire acondicionado del establecimiento. Abrí la traslucida puerta de vidrio con urgencia, el aire deliciosamente fresco con olor a café me envolvió con rapidez. Las pequeñas gotas de sudor que habían comenzado a brotar de mi frente se enfriaban dejándome más alegre de lo que había estado desde que pise la calle.

- ¡Clary! – me saludó Isabelle esperándome en una mesita.

- Hola – contesté, sentándome en el aterciopelado sillón purpura - ¿Cómo te va con Romeo?

- No tan bien como me gustaría – frunció el ceño – él está demasiado ocupado como para hacerme caso y no seré yo quien lo busque a él.

- Siempre tan orgullosa – murmuré mientras en mi mente se formaba un malévolo plan.

- ¿En qué piensas? – tras tantos años de amistad, Izzy había aprendido a leer mi rostro como si de un libro se tratara.

- Ya verás. – guiñé el ojo y me levanté del sofá.

Caminé hacía la caja registradora para hacer mi orden. Por suerte para Izzy, el guapo joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises era quien se encontraba tras el mostrador.

- ¿Qué desea ordenar? – preguntó con una amplia y blanca sonrisa.

- Mira… Ted – dije al leer su gafete - iré directo al punto ¿viste la mesa donde estaba sentada?

Él miró hacía la mesa donde Isabelle fingía que no observaba lo que hacía.

- Muy bien – continúe sin esperar una respuesta de su parte – esa chica que está ahí tiene los ojos puestos en ti desde hace un tiempo ¿Qué te parecería ir a preguntar si "necesita algo"? – la expresión en su rostro no tenía precio, pero me concentre en mantener la compostura – ya sabes ligar un poquito a ver como salen las cosas.

- ¿E… en serio le gusto? – preguntó.

- Sip – asentí.

- Bueno, ella es muy bonita – dijo mirando a Isabelle.

- Claro que lo es – me mostré de acuerdo – Muy bien, pero para disimular esta conversación ¿Por qué no me pides mi orden de nuevo?

Tras recibir mi café regresé felizmente con Izzy, su expresión me decía que una bomba estaba a punto de caer, una bomba de preguntas.

- ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – me atacó en cuanto me senté - ¿Qué le dijiste? Mas importante aún ¡¿Qué dijo él?

- Tranquila, tu relájate – dije dándole un sorbo a mi frapuccino – después veras.

Con una mirada sigilosa voltee a ver a Ted, él estaba hablando con otra trabajadora. Parecía como si le estuviera pidiendo que lo cubriera en el trabajo… "excelente" sonreí en mi interior. Él notó mi mirada y asintió.

- ¡Oh pero mira lo tarde que es! – exclamé mirando mi muñeca izquierda al notar que Ted se aproximaba – que lastima, me tengo que ir.

- ¡Ni siquiera tienes un reloj en tu muñeca! – protestó.

- ¡No te escucho, ya estoy en la puerta!

Y de esa manera me encontré rodeada nuevamente por el abrumarte calor. "quizá ese plan no era tan prefecto después de todo" pensé frunciendo el ceño. Mi celular vibró una sola vez en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros, indicándome que era un mensaje de texto.

- "Te amo, gracias. Ted acaba de ir al baño y recordé que antes de que te fueras quería hablar de algo contigo: Como mañana es tu cumpleaños, tu cumpleaños número dieciocho – aclaró – te organicé una fiesta en mi casa y debo mencionar que te va a encantar."

- "¿Una fiesta?" pensé un poco asustada. Las fiestas de Izzy siempre eran alocadas y llenas de alcohol, aunque ahora yo tendría dieciocho… interesante…

- "Claro, eso suena bien. Después me pasas mas detalles" – escribí y envié el mensaje.

Estuve caminando sin rumbo alguno durante un tiempo. El calor había disminuido un poco, ya que, gracias a los edificios el sol se ocultaba rápidamente. Sin darme cuenta de cómo, me encontré frente a la puerta del departamento de Simon, Alec y …Jace. ¿Cómo era que mi mejor amigo se llevara bien con Jace? Era comprensible que fuera amigo de Alec, ¿pero Jace?

Llamé a la puerta con tres fuertes golpes. Dentro se escuchaba la canción de _Savior _ de _Rise against_, los muchachos solían escuchar la música ridículamente fuerte. Nadie abrió, todo era culpa del ensordecedor sonido musical. "oh bueno" pensé dando la vuelta. "volveré por donde vine". Comencé a caminar por la acera cuando alguien me llamó.

- ¡Clary! – gritaba Simon por la ventana.

"Mierda" no me apetecía ver a Jace, no cuando estaba a punto de cumplir años.

- Hola Simon – contesté con una media sonrisa.

- Deja abro la puerta.

Simon desapareció dentro del departamento. Resignada caminé de regreso a la puerta.

- Hola – repitió con el oscuro cabello alborotado y una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué se traen entre manos? – pregunté al ver a los otros dos adolecentes sentados en el sillón jugando X box

- Solo jugamos Call Of Duty – contestó – Jace le está dando una paliza a Alec.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – gritó este último.

- ¡Vamos Alec se un buen perdedor! – exclamó Simon, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

- ¡Pero si estoy a punto de ganar!

- Te equivocas – dijo Jace con una sonrisa.

En su mitad de la pantalla, pude notar que apuntaba directamente hacia la cabeza de su amigo. Él disparó y esta misma salió desprendida dejando un charco de sangre en las ropas del soldado.

- ¡Ow, por favor! – gritó Alec lanzando el control al suelo.

- Es inevitable – Jace se encogió de hombros con pretensión – son tan bueno en este juego como lo soy físicamente.

- Cállate – Alec le envió una mirada envenenada y se levantó del abultado sofá.

- Bien – me miró - ¿Quién sigue?

Simon se hizo a un lado, dejando que los ojos de Jace se enfocarán solo en mí.

- Paso – contesté secamente – no soy buena en ese juego.

Jace se levantó y caminó hacia el X box. Sacó el disco, guardándolo en su caja y tomando otras tantas.

- ¿En cuál juego si eres buena? – sonrió – veras que aún así ganaré.

Lo pensé. Era tentador vencerlo en cualquier juego… pero ¿devería?

- Bien hagámoslo – me senté – juguemos Guitar Hero.

- Guitar Hero será.

Jace colocó el disco y tomó dos guitarras de juguete.

- Su arma señorita – extendía el brazo entregándome una de ellas.

- Vas a caer – lo amenacé.

- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo con una presuntuosa sonrisa.

* * *

**Si te gusta la historia, tus comentarios me inspiraran a apresurarme a subir los siguientes capitulos.**


	3. La apuesta

**Karla53: Les agradezco a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta este punto de la historia.**

**Clary: ¿Pero y la fiesta? ¡QUIERO MI FIESTA!**

**Karla53: Vamos Clary, se mas comprensiva. Las cosas van a su paso.**

**Jace: ¿Fiesta? ¿Dónde?**

**Karla53: ¡DIOS MIO! ¡la fiesta es el siguiente capítulo!**

**Clary: Oh... bueno, puedo esperar un capítulo más ^^.**

**Jace: ¿Capitulo? ¿de qué están hablando?**

**Karla53 y Clary: Cállate Jace.**

* * *

**#3: La apuesta**

Mis dedos se sentían acalambrados, la rapidez con la que se movían sobre aquella guitarra de plástico era indescriptible. Dentro de mi mente, mis manos rogaban por un descanso pero no podía parar si es que quería ganarle a mi peor enemigo… Jace.

En cuanto terminó la canción _Don´t hold back _de _The sleeping_ me tiré sobre el sofá, agotada del gran esfuerzo que había hecho.

- ¿Listo para perder? – pregunté con una agotada sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no mejor apostamos al resultado? – contestó con otra pregunta… como siempre.

- Bien, si yo gano… - pensé – ¡te tomaras una foto usando un vestido rosa y la pondrás de foto de perfil en Facebook!

Simon rompió a carcajadas, doblándose de risa.

- Ok, pero si yo gano, tú pondrás una foto de perfil… ¡besándome!

"You rock!" exclamó el video juego sin darme tiempo para contestar. Miré al suelo con temor a ver el resultado en la pantalla. Repentinamente las carcajadas de Simon pararon.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó.

- No… lo… se.

Tanto Jace como Simon, parecían impactados con lo que veían. ¿Había perdido? ¿Había ganado? ¡¿Qué jodidos había pasado?

- ¿Empate? – pregunté incrédula al ver la pantalla - ¿eso había pasado anteriormente?

- No lo creo – murmuró Simon.

- ¿Los dos hicimos el 100%? – Jace no parecía creerlo.

Me levanté del sillón y encaré frente a frente a Jace. Sus dorados ojos dejaron de ver la pantalla y se centraron en mí.

- Solo hay dos opciones – dije seriamente – jugar de nuevo hasta que haya un ganador, o no hacer nada – ahora mi tono era bromista - ¿Qué opinas o gran rival?

Sin contestar, Jace deslizó su mano por la guitarra. La música comenzó a sonar a mis espaldas.

- Opino que ya perdiste tres notas – sus ojos volvieron hacia la televisión.

- ¡Maldito idiota, perderás!

Ahora la canción de _Raining blood _de _Slayer _presenciaba esta batalla a muerte. "Demonios, _Raining blood _es mi punto débil en Guitar Hero" pensé mientras mis dedos morían.

"You rock!" al escucharlo me senté y puse mi cabeza sobre mis piernas. Esto iba a ser malo.

- ¡El maravilloso Jace gana de nuevo! – exclamó victorioso.

- … Clary – murmuró Simon con tono triste.

Al escuchar mi nombre levanté la mirada. Jace rebuscaba en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, hasta que sacó un rectángulo negro.

- Vamos Simon – dijo lanzándole ese objeto a mi amigo – toma la foto con mi celular.

- ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo cita con el dentista! – exclamé caminando hacia la puerta - ¡nos vemos después chicos!

Pero justo cuando iba a tomar la perilla, Jace se materializo frente a mí.

- La única cita que tienes – dijo tomándome de los hombros – es con mis labios.

- Pero… - mi frase fue silenciada con un dedo de Jace en mis labios.

- ¿Listo Simon?

- Si – Simon se acercó a nosotros con el celular de Jace en manos.

Decidí que sería un poco menos malo si cerraba los ojos, así podría imaginarme que besaba a Taylor Lautner o algo así.

Cuando escuché una última respiración de Jace, apreté mis brazos fuertemente contra mis costados. "No me moveré en absoluto" me ordené. Una de las manos de Jace bajó de mi hombro lentamente tocando toda la piel de mi brazo. Sus manos se sintieron realmente cálidas mientras se deslizaba con suavidad. Esta misma terminó su recorrido en mi espalda baja, ciñéndome fuertemente contra él. Sus labios rozaron los míos de forma lenta. Me sorprendí a mi misma alzando una mano y enterrándola en su suave cabello dorado. Su otra mano (la que permanecía en mi hombro) pasó hacía mi mejilla, el calor de está hizo que mi cuerpo temblara. Ahora que Jace parecía más confiado de sí mismo (si es que eso era posible) sus labios se tornaron más rápidos y agresivos contra los míos.

"¡¿Qué está pasando? – Una parte de mi mente gritaba - ¿por qué le estoy devolviendo el beso?"

Sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior halándolo ligeramente. Eso, de alguna inexplicable manera, me encloqueció. Mis brazos terminaron envolviendo su cuello para acercarlo más a mí. Quería… necesitaba tenerlo aún más cerca. Yo también comencé a ser más ruda, mis labios se movían junto con los suyos de manera rápida y feroz, mordiendo un poco en el proceso.

- Ejem – Simon se aclaró la garganta, reventando así la pequeña burbuja en la que me encontraba. – he tomado la foto.

Jace se apartó de mí, mirándome a los ojos con una expresión que jamás había visto en su rostro. Avergonzada de mi misma bajé la mirada, sentía la sangre subir a mi cara formando así un estúpido rubor que no hacía más que delatarme.

- Bien – sonrió tomando el Blackberry de manos de Simon – la subiré al Facebook y después la pondrás de perfil.

- Claro, claro. – murmuré mientras Jace desaparecía escaleras arriba.

Haría como si ese beso no hubiera pasado, fingiría que solo había perdido en Guitar Hero. Así que me senté en el primer escalón envolviendo mis rodillas con mis brazos.

- ¿Simon? – él tomó asiento junto a mi - ¿te apetece ir a una fiesta mañana? Mi fiesta para ser claros.

- Pensé que no te gustaba eso de hacer fiestas – sonrió.

- Bueno si, pero está la organizó Isabelle y ya sabes cómo se pone… - Tan rápido como dije el nombre de Izzy, Simon bajó la mirada.

Había olvidado que ellos habían terminado hace varias semanas y al parecer Simon aún no la superaba.

- Pero habrá mucha gente – me apresuré – te divertirás.

Le di un pequeño empujoncito amistoso. Él sonrió y levantó la mirada.

- Está bien, iré a la fiesta.

- ¿Fiesta? – preguntó el tonto rubio bajando por las escaleras – A Jace le gustan las fiestas.

- ¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona? – pregunté fastidiada.

- ¿Por qué no me has invitado a tu fiesta?

Odiaba que Jace contestara con otra pregunta, hacía que me desesperara.

- Porque… será una fiesta intima, solo con personas cercanas. – mentí.

Entonces Alec salió de la cocina con un bote de nieve de chocolate en una mano y una cuchara en la otra.

- Yo escuché claramente que dijiste "habrá mucha gente" – dijo entre una cucharada y otra.

- Admítelo – dijo con arrogante felicidad. – no quieres que vaya porque te pongo nerviosa.

Ahora Jace se encontraba un escalón arriba de nosotros, con su pie me daba ligeros golpecitos en espalda.

- No, créeme no es eso – contesté levantándome – es mi fiesta quiero ver a mis amigos.

- Pues no parecía que te callera mal cuando nos besamos.

Mi cara se ruborizo, no de pena, sino de furia.

- ¡Eso solo fue una muy mala apuesta! – exclamé, caminando hacia la puerta. - Simon, te veo mañana.

- ¡Ya quiero ver tu nueva foto de perfil! – exclamó Jace justo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Caminé por la acera de regreso a mi casa. El cielo se había oscurecido y dava la impresión de que llovería. "Fabuloso, primero muero de calor y ahora me mojaré" mis pensamientos eran bastante pesimistas. Eso era lo que odiaba de Jace, él siempre me hacía malhumorarme. Pero entonces llevé mi mano hacía mis labios, donde los suyos habían tocado los míos… "¡No!" me grité "¡Jace es un idiota y es pretencioso y… y… es rubio!" Su cabello se sintió realmente suave cuando lo enredé entre mis dedos. "Agh, Dios ¡¿Qué me pasa?" Sacudí la cabeza como si de esa manera pudiera deshacerme de los recuerdos. Debía concentrarme y llegar a mi casa antes de que fuera demasiado noche. Un relámpago me sobre saltó. Después de que mi corazón se recuperará, finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre mí. Mi celular no debía mojarse, de lo contrario se descompondría, así que corrí como idiota hasta llegar a mi cálido hogar.

- ¡Mamá un perro mojado se ha metido a la casa! – exclamó Sebastian.

Jocelyn corrió desde la cocina con una escoba en mano, para verme a mí en la entrada.

- Hola mamá. – Caminé hacía las escaleras, dejando un camino de agua tras de mí.

- Hola cariño… ¿Por qué estás tan mojada?

- Me mojé con la lluvia.

- ¿Por qué te mojaste? – insistió.

- No tenía paraguas. – contesté ya a mitad de estas.

- ¿Por qué no tenías paraguas?

Ok, eso de las preguntas y respuestas me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

- No sabía que llovería. – murmuré con los labios apretados, tratando de no ser despectiva con mi madre.

- Claro – digo sonriente.

- ¿Clary, eres muy torpe, sabías?

- Sebastian, es suficiente. – interrumpió mi mamá.

- Sabes Seb – hablé en la cima de las escaleras – como aún soy menor de edad, no puedo ir a la cárcel por homicidio.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Te podría matar y seguir siendo libre. – sonreí mostrando todos los dientes.

Sebastian estaba sin habla.

- Si yo fuera tú, y gracias a Dios no lo soy – aclaré – dormiría con un cuchillo de serafín junto a mí.

Mi madre estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la interrumpí.

- ¡Buenas noches!

Cerré mi puerta con fuerza innecesaria, apoyé mi espalda contra esta agradeciendo el silencio y la oscuridad de mi habitación.

- Eso lo asustará durante un tiempo – murmuré.

Junto con un audible suspiro, procedí a tomar un baño y dormir. Mañana cumpliría dieciocho… mañana haría todo de una manera diferente.

* * *

**Este capítulo fue un poco mas largo que los otros dos. Lo sé. Pero eso fue para poder ir directo a la fiesta en el siguiente ;) ya no quería hacerlos esperar mas.**

**~Si te gusta la historia, tus comentarios me inspiraran a apresurarme a subir los siguientes capitulos.~**


	4. La fiesta

**Clary: Dios mío ¿es cierto lo que dicen los rumores?**

**Jace: Si los rumores dicen que soy increíblemente sexy, si, entonces son ciertos.**

**Clary: ¡NO! Cállate un momento Jace. ¿Karla53, es cierto que hoy es la fiesta?**

**Karla53: ¡Sí! Y además no solo tú nos narrarás la historia. En este capítulo habrá un segundo narrador.**

**Clary: ¡Que cool, comenzaré a leerlo!**

**Jace: ¿Salgo yo en la historia? Porque si no, no veo por qué a alguien le interesaría leerla.**

**Karla53: Sí Jace, si sales en la historia.**

**Jace: ¡Excelente! ¡Hey Clary, leela en voz alta!**

**

* * *

**

**#4: La Fiesta**

Punto de vista de Clary.

"Buenos días rayito de sol" decía mi despertador con voz dulce (si, mi despertador habla). Tras ignorar al aparato, este insistió. "Es hora de levantarse". El botón de apagado estaba tan lejos… a un par de metros de mí. No, no me levantaría. "¡Dije: ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE!"

- ¡ah mierda! – exclamé dando un brinco - ¡ya voy máquina infernal!

Apagué el condenado dispositivo. Tomé un post-it amarillo y una pluma, dejándome un mensaje personal: "Comprar un despertador menos desesperante" Lo pegué en mi computador y miré hacia la ventana, aún con los ojos entrecerrados. La mañana era agradable. Los verdes árboles ondeaban al ritmo del viento, las palomas se posaban en sus firmes ramas y el sol entraba a mi habitación con hermosos listones de luz anaranjada. Caminé hacia la ventana y pegué mí frente al cristal. Solo admirando el exterior.

- ¡Hey, monstruo! – exclamó Sebastian, irrumpiendo mi paz – Mamá hizo el desayuno.

- ¿Ni siquiera un dirás un "feliz cumpleaños"? – pregunté volteándolo a ver.

- Ayer me amenazaste de muerte – dijo alzando una ceja - ¿y quieres que te felicite?

- Si.

Rió levemente mirando al suelo.

- Muy bien. Feliz cumpleaños.

Dicho esto salió de mi habitación. "Wow, logré que me felicitará" eso si era un cumpleaños memorable e inusual.

Bajé las escaleras. Antes de llegar al último escalón, me detuve y bostecé cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Me felicitó Jocelyn abrazándome inesperadamente.

- Gracias – contesté tras recuperar el aliento, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Cuando se separó de mí, tenía una fina gota deslizándose por su mejilla.

- Vamos mamá – dije sonriendo – no iras a darme el "crecen tan rápido", ¿o sí?

- Pero… - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas - … es cierto.

- Cuando yo cumplí los dieciocho no te pusiste así. – Protestó Sebastian con un pedazo de tocino en la mano.

- Claro que si – dijo mi mamá no muy convencida - … lo estuve en el interior.

- Sí, claro – murmuró dándole un mordisco a su tocino.

En mi menté me reía de de él. Era evidente que mamá me prefería a mí. Pero yo era una buena persona y no se lo restregaría en la cara.

Tomé asiento en la cocina. Mi mamá rápidamente me trajo este majestuoso plato con unos deliciosos huevos revueltos y muchas rebanadas de tocino. Sebastian miró mi plato con envidia, ya que el mío era el doble de abundante que el de él.

- Se ve delicioso. – Murmuré con la boca echa agua – Gracias mamá.

- De nada cariño.

Comí mi glorioso desayuno hasta quedar más que repleta.

- Estuvo maravilloso – dije alzándome de mi silla – gracias.

Devuelta en mi habitación, me senté en mi escritorio para revisar mi Facebook. Tenía varias notificaciones y un inbox pendientes. "Amo tener notificaciones" pensé con alegría revisando los comentarios en mi muro, los cuales me deseaban un feliz cumpleaños. "Bien, ahora el inbox". Arrastre el mouse hasta dar click en la burbuja roja. Me petrifiqué al leer las palabras:

_Jace Lightwood Ayer 11:24pm_

_ - Hey, no he visto que cambies tu foto de perfil. La imagen está en mi muro. ;) Estaré esperando._

_Jace Lightwood Hoy 12:03am_

_ - Dije que estaría esperando. ¿Por qué no la has cambiado? Una apuesta es una apuesta. Además, debes de estar más que orgullosa de haber tenido la oportunidad de besar algo tan hermoso como yo._

_ PD: Dado que ya son las 12… feliz cumpleaños._

Demonios, ya había olvidado la apuesta. Sin replicar nada en el inbox, me dirigí al muro de Jace para poder cumplir con mi palabra. La foto tenía varios 'me gusta' y comentarios. Pero decidí que estaba bien no leerlos. La foto, sin embargo, captó mi atención. Anterior mente había visto a Jace besar decenas de chicas, pero jamás como me besaba a mí. En la foto, su mano sobre mi mejilla parecía casi posesiva y defensiva, como si tuviera algo muy frágil e importante en sus manos… "No… el exceso de comida debió derretir mi cerebro". Tras poner la foto como foto de perfil, regresé al inbox.

_Clary Fray Hoy 10:26am_

_ - Ya la puse, ok. Ya puedes dejar de revisar el Facebook cada minuto._

Bien, ahora debía entretenerme hasta la hora de la fiesta. Me levanté de la silla, pero una burbuja roja en la pantalla de mi computadora me trajo de nuevo a mi asiento. Era el inbox.

_Jace Lightwood Hoy 10:27am_

_ - Veo que alguien se levantó de buen humor. – _Con solo leer sus palabras, podía imaginarme su tono sarcástico_ – Pero debo admitir que salgo especial mente bien es esa foto._

No quería, pero tenía que responder a eso.

_Clary Fray Hoy 10:28am_

_ - Cállate. Es mi cumpleaños, así que puedo decir y hacer lo que quiera. Además, no saldrías tan bien en esa foto si yo no estuviera en ella._

"¡Toma eso, rubio presuntuoso!" pensé al enviar el mensaje.

_Jace Lightwood Hoy 10:29am_

_ - ¿Estás admitiendo que salgo bien? Me siento alagado._

"Te odio." ¿Cómo lograba arruinar mi pequeña satisfacción personal tan fácilmente?

_Clary Fray Hoy 10:30am_

_ - ¿Como regalo de cumpleaños podrías no hablarme?_

_Jace Lightwood Hoy 10:31am_

_ - Después sabrás mi respuesta._

Ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir con esa conversación. Cerré mi laptop. Caminé hacia mi cuarto de baño y encendí el agua en una temperatura fresca. "¿Qué rayos quiere decir con 'después sabrás mi respuesta' porque no solo decía 'está bien' o 'no'?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Eran ya las diez de la noche. ¿Qué tan tarde podría empezar? No estaba exactamente molesta con Izzy por no pasarme los detalles de mi propia fiesta, ¿pero era difícil al menos decirme el rango del tiempo?

Salí de mi casa con uno de mis vestidos favoritos. Era corto, un poco ajustado pero era lindo. Era de un color negro profundo que hacía que mi roja cabellera pareciera autentico fuego. Por supuesto no planeaba caminar en semejantes tacones hasta la casa de Izzy. Yo no era ninguna idiota (la mayoría de las veces). Así que anteriormente había llamado a Simon para que me hiciera el favor de recogerme.

- Te ves bien, Fray. – Dijo en modo de saludo mientras subía a la camioneta de Eric.

- Gracias. – asentí - Tú no te vez mal tampoco.

- Vamos no intentes adularme que me sonrojaré – dijo con falsa voz afeminada.

Durante el camino reímos y cantamos desafinadamente de acuerdo con la canción en el radio. Cuando llegamos, la música del interior hacia que el piso temblará. Izzy, aparentemente, se había esforzado mucho por que todo fuera excelente.

- Vamos Simon… - al bajarme del auto, pude notar la mirada dudosa de él. – Vamos, te presentaré a alguna de las otras chicas de ahí. Solo no digas que eres un vampiro.

Al escuchar la palabra 'Vampiro', Simon sonrío sin alegría.

- Sí, eso arruina muchas citas. – su mirada me decía que estaba recordando todas las citas fallidas debido a su 'naturaleza'.

- Siempre me tendrás a mí – guiñé el ojo – Ahora, Vamos que se acaba la fiesta sin la festejada.

Dentro de la lujosa casa había montones de adolecentes sudorosos, ellos bailaban al compas de la ensordecedora música. El lugar estaba oscuro, solo unos pocos focos de colores titilaban, dándole al lugar un aspecto similar al del Pandemónium.

- Huele mucho a alcohol – Simon tuvo que gritar a mi oído.

- Es una fiesta de Izzy, era de esperarse. – contesté con otro grito.

Ella apareció entre la multitud, como si hubiera escuchado nuestra conversación.

- ¡Hola Clary! – Me abrazó - ¡Felices dieciocho!

- Gracias. – le devolví el apretón – Una pregunta ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?

Pregunté al notar que ningún rostro parecía familiar.

- Eso no importa – dijo con una sonrisa – tu solo baila y diviértete.

- Claro… - dijé no muy convencida.

- Incluso – dijo dándome golpecitos en las costillas con su codo – puedes 'portarte mal' con alguno de los excelentes especímenes que conseguí.

- Si – le di palmaditas en el hombro – eso ya lo veremos.

- Vamos no seas aburrida – miró alrededor, tomando un vaso de una mesa – Toma, bebe.

- ¿Qué es eso? – lo tomé entre mis manos. Le di un sorbo. – No soy gran fan de la cerveza.

Extendí mi mano para regresarle el vaso.

- Eso no importa – dijo sin aceptarlo – después del tercer trago, eso dejará de importarte.

Miré el líquido ambarino de mi vaso. "¿Debería intentarlo?"

- No me dejes hacer nada estúpido. – Le di otros dos grandes tragos hasta que vacié el contenedor.

- Woow, ¡eso es lo que quería ver!

- ¡Vamos a bailar!

La tomé de la muñeca y la arrastré hasta el centro de la pista. Izzy y yo bailábamos entre la multitud de cuerpos como peces en el mar. Cuando comenzó a sonar _Who's that chick _de_ David Guetta, _un joven de cabellos oscuros y puntas de color verde se aproximo a bailar junto a mí. Era evidente que él quería otro tipo de diversión, "No estoy lo suficientemente borracha para eso" pensé añejándome un poco de él.

- No finjas que no te gusta – dijo notando mi rechazo.

- Ahórrate la pena de ser rechazado y vete. – dije siguiendo en lo mío.

Su repugnante brazo envolvió mi cintura, acercándome a él. Puso sus labios junto a mi oído y susurró.

- No necesito tu permiso para hacer lo que quiera contigo.

- ¡Dije que te alejarás cerdo!

- No seas así mi amor.

Lo empujaba lejos de mí, pero yo no era exactamente fuerte. Lástima que el volumen de la música era demasiado fuerte, el cual evitaba que otros notaran la escena. Sus labios seguían besando mi cuello, cuando repentinamente se quedó helado con los ojos abiertos con incredulidad.

- Lo siento. – Dicho eso, desapareció.

"¿Pero qué jodidos…?" Otras manos más cálidas me tomaron de la cintura. Bailando de forma más convencional. Jace.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dije incrédula – Creí a verte pedido que no vinieras.

- Deberías agradecer que no me importan las reglas – sonrió con presunción – y también deberías agradecerme que te salvé de ese idiota.

- Gracias – murmuré sin ganas.

Seguimos bailando, hasta que recordé algo.

- ¿A esto te referías con ´Después sabrás mi respuesta´?

- Exactamente.

- ¿Cuál fue el punto de dar una respuesta vaga? ¿Por qué no simplemente decir que vendrías de todas maneras?

- Eso le quitaría emoción y diversión a las cosas.

No dije nada. Después de la experiencia con aquel sujeto, se me habían quitado las ganas de festejar.

- Creo que iré afuera. – dije alejándome de Jace. – No me siento con ganas de esto – dije señalando a nuestro alrededor.

- Entiendo.

Me dejó ir. Lentamente caminé hacía las escaleras. Cuando me sentía así, me gustaba sentarme en el techo y admirar las estrellas.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Punto de vista de Jace.

Había estado buscando a Clary durante toda la fiesta. Cuando finalmente la vi, una estúpida sonrisa broto de mis labios. "No seas tan evidente" me dije a mí mismo. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver al otro excéntrico sujeto bailar a su lado. Caminé abriéndome paso entre la multitud. Esa forma de bailar no me gustaba. "¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!" gritaba en mi interior. Gracias a Dios, Clary parecía rechazarlo, pero él en lugar de aceptar la negativa, se acerco más a ella y susurró algo a su oído. Ese fue mi límite. Di codazos a las personas, las cuales murmuraban malas palabras que yo amablemente decidí pasar por alto. Finalmente llegué a tras ella. Miré de manera amenazadora al otro sujeto. Inflé mis músculos e hice que mis runas fueran más evidentes. Él, entendió rápidamente que estaba en peligro.

- Lo siento. – Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Rápido y sin dudar, la tomé de la cintura y comencé a bailar con ella. Clary parecía demasiado sorprendida de verme. "Bien"

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó – Creí a verte pedido que no vinieras.

Claro que me había pedido eso. Lástima que eso jamás me ha detenido de hacer lo que se me plazca.

- Deberías agradecer que no me importan las reglas – sonreí ampliamente – y también deberías agradecerme que te salvé de ese idiota.

- Gracias – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Me encantaba el ligero rubor de sus mejillas. Bailamos unos momentos en silencio. Yo estaba alegre de tenerla entre mis brazos. Así estaba segura de todos los demás hombres. Menos de mí, claro.

- Creo que iré afuera. – dijo abruptamente, alejándose de mí. – No me siento con ganas de esto – dijo señalando nuestro alrededor.

- Entiendo. – asentí.

Ella caminó lejos de mí hacia las escaleras. Fue ahí cuando noté lo bien que se veía con aquel vestido negro. "No" me dije caminando tras ella. No dejaría que se deshiciera de mí tan fácilmente.

Su camino terminó en el techo. Ella estaba sentada pacíficamente. Sus flamantes cabellos ondulaban con la fresca brisa. La luz de la luna, hacía que su piel se viera aún mas blanca. Era como un retrato y en blanco y negro, con solo un tinte rojo en su cabello. Caminé con cuidado de no hacer algún ruido que pudiera sobresaltarla. En silencio, me senté a su lado.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Punto de vista de Clary.

La música se oía solo a la distancia. Sin embargo, la vibración estaba aún más presente que cuando baje del auto. Abrí los ojos al notar que alguien tomaba asiento junto a mí. Probablemente era Simon. Mi mirada terminó por encontrarse con unos ojos imposiblemente dorados. El cabello de Jace tomaba tonalidades mas plateadas con la luz de la luna. Una pregunta estuvo a punto de salir de mis labios, pero Jace me interrumpió.

- No quería dejarte sola. – su sonrisa era imposiblemente blanca.

- Gracias. – él me miró confundido – no te agradecí muy bien por haberme salvado de ese acosador.

- Lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario. – dijo mirando hacia la luna.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se moviera inquieto. Por alguna razón me gustaba que estuviera pendiente de mí. Avergonzada de mis pensamientos, bajé la mirada hacía mis manos sobre mis piernas. Las uní nerviosamente sin saber que decir o hacer. "¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué repentinamente me sentía tan nerviosa por Jace?" Él solo jugaba con las chicas, lo sabía. Esto era estúpido. Mi corazón tembló en contra de mis pensamientos "¡Callate! La mente sabe más que tú, corazón."

- Clary – susurró mi nombre.

Voltee inquieta. ¿Mi delirio interior no había sido interior? ¿Había hablado en voz alta?

- ¿Qué pasa? – mi voz tembló un poco.

Su mirada cambió. Había algo en sus ojos, algo que transmitían, pero yo no logré entender el mensaje. Sus ojos se endurecieron un poco.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Oh, sí. Supongo que está bien. – A como Simon había estado anteriormente, era mejor no molestarlo.

Jace se levantó y me ofrecía su mano como apoyo. Intenté ignorar como corría electricidad entre su piel y la mía. "No seas idiota Clary" me decía.

Salimos del ruidoso lugar y fuimos a parar al auto de Jace. Este era un _Mustang_ plateado con lindos interiores negros. El camino fue brutalmente diferente que con Simon. Ahora había una extraña vibra que zumbaba entre nosotros, la cual volví a ignorar.

- Hemos llegado. – anunció parando frente a mi casa.

- Gracias – murmuré con mi mano ya en la palanca.

- Clary – me llamó.

Voltee rápidamente sin notar que Jace estaba a milímetros de mi rostro. Sus ojos dorados miraron los míos justo antes de que sus cálidas manos tomaran mi rostro y que entrelazara sus labios con los míos. "¡Qué más da!" pensé dejándome sentir aquella deliciosa electricidad. Mis dedos tomaron su dorada cabellera atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Jace se quitó su cinturón de seguridad, seguido por el mío. Sin saber cómo exactamente, habíamos llegado al asiento trasero de su auto. Jace se encontraba sobre mí. Él ahora besaba el hueco entre mi cuello y clavícula, dándome así oportunidad de respirar. Fue ahí, mirando el techo de su auto, cuando noté que Jace no se iba a conformar con besarme y yo no tenía intenciones de detenerlo.

* * *

**Oh sí. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como habrán notado es más largo que los anteriores. Pero también batallé mas con este, por alguna razón no me inspiraba, pero al parecer escribir a las dos de la mañana hace que las ideas corran como el agua.**

**¿Te gustan más este tipo de capítulos? Ya sabes, más largos y con puntos de vista de Jace. **

**PD: Tanto la escena del segundo capítulo, la de Ted (el tipo con ojos grises), la del guitar hero y la del despertador de este capítulo, son experiencias personales. (lo sé, es difícil de creer)**

**PDD: Quiero reviews más profundos. Díganme cosas que les gustaría ver que pasarán o algo así. Últimamente sus reviews son muy cortos y mi ego no lo puede soportar. **

**¡Alimenta mi ego con reviews y la historia fluirá rápidamente!**


	5. Hora de regresar

**Karla53: Ok, estoy segura de que algunas personas (hermosos fans) me quieren matar por haberlos dejado con ese final durante más de dos semanas. Pero la escuela está de nuevo en mi vida, así que créanme cuando digo (lloro) LO SIENTO!**

**Jace: Ya estuvo bien de disculpas y excusas ¡quiero saber lo que pasó!**

**Karla53: Jace… ¿Dónde está Clary?**

**Jace: No lo se ¿no estaba en la historia?**

**Karla53: No me refiero a eso… me refiero a… ¡olvidalo!**

**

* * *

**

**#5: Hora de regresar**

_Fue ahí, mirando el techo de su auto, cuando noté que Jace no se iba a conformar con besarme y yo no tenía intenciones de detenerlo._

Punto de vista de Clary.

Dios, estaba tan incómoda. Me retorcí en mi cama tratando de encontrar alguna posición más cómoda. Pero mis manos toparon con algo al voltearme. ¿Qué era eso? Comencé a palpar aquella cosa, sin abrir los ojos.

- Basta, me haces cosquillas. – dijo aquella cosa.

¿Había alguien junto a mí? Temerosa del intruso en mi cama, abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con un Jace desnudo de la cintura para arriba a mi lado. Sin pensarlo, salté hacía a atrás. De manera estúpida, me golpee la cabeza con el techo del auto. Ahora me encontraba en el asiento delantero de este "espera… estoy en un… ¿auto?"

- ¿Clary qué te pasa? – preguntó sentándose.

- ¿Por qué estamos en tu auto?

- Pues ayer después de la fiesta te traje – dijo señalando hacia el exterior donde se veía mi casa.

- Sí, eso lo entiendo – dije exasperada - ¿pero por que seguimos en el?

Jace me miró incrédulo. Mirándolo a los ojos un recuerdo llego a mí.

_Estábamos en el asiento trasero de su auto. Jace me besaba y yo a él._

"¿Jace y yo habíamos…?"

- Oh no – exclamé – no, no, no.

Aún negándolo, abrí la puerta del auto. "¿Dónde estaban mis zapatos?" me pregunté al sentir el cálido pavimento en mis pies. "¿Eres idiota?¿Estas pensando en tus zapatos?" Hay Dios mío, las discusiones internas me desesperaban.

- Clary, déjame explicarte! – exclamó tratando de tomar mi brazo.

- No necesito detalles sobre cómo te aprovechaste de mí mientras estaba ebria – contesté despectivamente, apartando mi mano y regresando a la realidad.

Comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia mi casa. Miraba hacia el frente con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y con ira y tristeza brotando de mí. Pensé que jamás sería utilizada por ningún hombre, y aquí estaba yo. Qué gran decepción.

- Clary…

La sola mención de mi nombre me hizo enfurecer más. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Giré rápidamente para encararlo, junto con unas cuantas lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

- ¡Dije que no, Jace! – exclamé - ¡Solo déjame en paz!

Él solo me miró. Su expresión había cambiado de preocupación y culpa a arrogante y fría.

- Bien, si eso es lo que quieres. – dijo.

- Si, Jace – hable con voz temblorosa, insegura de mi misma – eso es lo que quiero.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, recorrí el resto del camino hasta llegar a la puerta. Con la perilla en mano miré atrás. Jace había vuelto a entrar a su auto. Él tomaba el volante en sus manos con tal fuerza, incluso desde la distancia, podía notar sus músculos y venas resaltando sobre su piel. Su mirada estaba clavada en el tablero del auto. Su claro cabello cubría un poco su rostro, dejándome incapaz de ver sus ojos. "¿Fui muy dura con él? ¿Debería pedir disculpas?" pensé. Pero Jace no me dio oportunidad. Volteo a mirarme con esos fríos e inescrutables ojos dorados sin decir una sola palabra. Me gustaría haber sabido sus pensamientos en esos momentos, pero Jace solo giró las llaves y junto un ensordecedor sonido arrancó.

Entré a mi casa con cálidas y saladas lágrimas deslizándose de mis mejillas. La cocina, las escaleras y el pasillo, pasaron junto a mí como una ráfaga borrosa. Entre a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Con la puerta pegada a mi espalda, me deslice en confuso silencio hasta alcanzar el suelo. Mis rodillas frente a mí, rodeadas por mis brazos servían para ocultar mi rostro, el cual no me atrevía a mirar en el espejo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Un mes después_.

Punto de vista de Jace.

Recostado en mi cama mirando al techo, podía escuchar a Simon y Alec jugar _Halo_. Gritaban de emoción cuando ganaban y cuando perdían insultaban a los otros jugadores online. Cerré los ojos, tratando de ignorar su ruido y quizá dormir un poco. Al borde de la conciencia recordé aquellos tristes ojos esmeraldas que había visto por última vez un mes atrás. ¿Cómo había llegado a suceder todo eso? ¿Cómo había arruinado mi relación con Clary? Bueno, siendo honestos, nunca había sido nada mas allá de ser amigos, pero aún así. Lo único que me habría gustado decirle era que nosotros…

[Timbre del teléfono]

Con un suspiro me levanté de mi lecho de depresión para contestar. Era obvio que tanto Simon como Alec estaban muy absortos para siquiera notar que el teléfono sonaba como poseído.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Jace – saludo la voz de Maryse al otro lado de la línea – espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones de verano, pero es hora de regresar.

_Al día siguiente._

Eran ya las diez de la mañana. Alec y yo ya habíamos empacado todos nuestros bienes y al llegar al instituto, tuvimos que ir por pasillos diferentes, cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

- Devuelta al deber. – comentó Alec, caminando lejos de mi.

- Si – suspiré – supongo que si.

Seguí mi camino, cargando con las pesadas maletas en mis brazos. Abrí la puerta con dificultad, pero al entrar pude notar que mi cuarto estaba intacto. Todo tal cual lo había dejado así casi dos meses. Las blancas sabanas estaban correctamente dobladas al borde de la cama y todo parecía estar en su respectivo cajón. Lancé mis maletas hacia la cama, liberando así la tención de mis músculos. Comencé a sacar toda mi ropa y otras cosas. Doblaba, estiraba y colgaba mi ropa en su lugar. Eso era algo relajante para mí, ordenar mi habitación siempre era una manera de escapar de mis pensamientos e inquietudes y dejar todo pulcramente ordenado. Era una manera de controlar mi ambiente y eso me hacía sentir bien. Cuando todo estuvo listo en su respectivo sitio, salí de mi habitación. Caminé por el pasillo, bajé las escaleras y me encaminé hacia la cocina. Moría de hambre, comería cualquier cosa con tal de saciar esa necesidad.

- ¡Hola Jace! – me saludó Izzy tras la estufa – estoy haciendo el desayuno.

Miré hacía la cacerola frente a ella con temor. Había una masa oscura y burbujeante en ella, hacía ruidos siseantes y tenía un olor desagradable.

- ¿Va a estallar? – pregunté señalando su "comida".

- Por supuesto que no – exclamo ofendida - … espero que no.

Muy bien, había dicho que comería cualquier cosa, pero preferiría morir catatónico a tener que probar la comida de Izzy. Jamás estaría lo suficientemente hambriento para eso.

- Si… creo que comeré cereal. – dije deslizándome hasta llegar a la despensa.

- ¡Pero hice hot cakes! – exclamó.

- Creo que deberías revisar en wikipedia la definición de hot cake, porque eso – dije señalando su masa extraña – no son hot cakes.

- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

Tomé la roja caja de _Lucky charms _y un plato. Seguido de eso, rebusqué entre los cajones en busca de una cuchara y me senté en la mesa. Deliberadamente, dejé que el cereal tintineara en mi plato mientras caía.

- ¿No estás olvidando nada, genio? – preguntó Izzy, aún enojada.

Miré alrededor en busca de ese algo… Leche. Me daba un poco de flojera tener que volver a pararme en busca de la leche y era evidente que pedirle a Isabelle que me lo pasara sería inútil. Por suerte, escuché unos pasos acercarse desde el pasillo.

- ¡Hey Alec, pásame la leche! – pedí.

Alec, sin embargo, no contestó. Sus pasos se detuvieron antes de entrar por completo.

- Vamos Alec… - dije mirando hacia atrás.

Quien se encontraba frente a mi no era mi hermano de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, sino una joven de flamante cabello rizado y ojos de esmeraldas. Las palabras no salían de mis labios. Había pasado más de un mes desde que nos habíamos visto o hablado. La tención se sintió de inmediato en la habitación… o quizá solo era yo alucinando cosas. Quería saludarla, hablar con ella, ¿Pero que iba a decir? "Hola, hace un tiempo no nos veíamos" eso sería estúpido. Dado a los escases de opciones, me callé y me digné a conseguir la leche por mis propios medios.

- Buen día Clary – Izzy saludó sonrientemente a su amiga - ¿quieres un hot cake?

Isabelle sirvió una porción de su dudosa masa en un plato. Ella colocó el plato en la silla siguiente a la mía, indicándole a Clary que se sentara.

- Emmm… - dudó – gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

Izzy suspiró y retiró el plato.

- No te preocupes, puedes comer cereal al igual que Jace.

Al escuchar mi nombre, me atragante con mi comida. Comenzé a toser como idiota en busca de air. Cuando finalmente logre respirar normalmente, vi a Clary tomar un plato y la caja de _Cornn flakes_. Yo sabía bien que ella amaba los _Lucky charms _y odiaba los _Cornn flakes_. ¿Así de tanto me despreciaba? ¿Prefería comer cereal con sabor a cartón en lugar de acercarse a mí a tomar el delicioso cereal?

Clary tomó asiento lo más lejos que pudo de mi. Izzy, al parecer, había notado que algo estaba ocurriendo. Ella analizaba con suspicacia la situación, alternando su mirada entre Clary y yo.

- Ok – exclamó – alguien explíqueme que pasa entre ustedes.

- La leche – contesté, pasándole a Clary el contenedor.

- Muy gracioso, Jace – dijo con condescendencia.

Clary hizo caso omiso a la mirada de Isabelle. Ella solo se sumió en su propio mundo, dándole crujientes mordiscos al repugnante cereal.

- Clary – la llamó mi hermana.

- ¿Si? – preguntó con un suspiro.

Ver a Clary así me deprimía. Me deprimía el hecho de que se sintiera así por mi culpa. Me provocaba querer tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ella había dejado claro que no me escucharía.

- ¿Qué es lo que les ocurre? – preguntó Izzy.

Bajo la mesa, Clary apretó fuertemente su puño sobre su muslo. Sus ojos, miraban a su plato con intensidad.

- Nada – contestó tras lo que pareció ser un silencio eterno.

Izzy frunció el seño y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Era obvio que planeaba insistir hasta llegar al fondo de las cosas. Cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar nuevamente, Clary la interrumpió.

- Ya no tengo hambre – dijo cortantemente, antes de salir de la cocina.

Izzy se quedó anonadada. Su amiga nunca había sido así de ruda con ella. Nadie era así de ruda con ella.

- Debiste haber hecho algo realmente malo – murmuró – Clary nunca se comporta así.

- Ya lo sé – contesté, mirando a Clary desaparecer a la distancia – ya lo sé…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Punto de vista de Clary.

Sabía perfectamente que al regresar al instituto era regresar a ver a Jace, pero no esperaba encontrarlo tan rápida y repentinamente. De manera lenta y deliberada, caminé hacía la única ventana de mi habitación y la abrí de par en par. El aire veraniego entraba en suaves y refrescantes ráfagas hasta mi rostro. Salí por la abertura, parándome en las tejas. Me gustaba escaparme de todo, estar en un lugar donde era improbable encontrarme y molestarme. Tomé asiento lentamente con cuidado de no resbalar, caer y morir. ¿Lindos pensamientos, no? Como era de mañana, las luz solar apenas comenzaba a teñir el cielo de colores vividos y cálidos, haciendo así, muy agradable la vista. Mientras miraba el reflejo dorado del sol en las ventanas de los edificios, la imagen mental de unos ojos brillantes y felinos llego a mí. Jace. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado dura con él? ¿De quién había sido exactamente la culpa? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan confuso? Maldito alcohol. Estando recostada sobre el frio material del techo, coloqué mis manos bajo mi cabeza para estar más cómoda. Me permití hundirme en mis pensamientos y recuerdos, para así llegar a alguna solución. No podía evitar a Jace para siempre, no si íbamos a trabajar como cazadores de sombras juntos… Eso me recordaba, ya tenía más de dos años de entrenamiento, pero aún así Maryse me hacía tomar lecciones con cualquiera de sus hijos, si, Jace contaba como uno de sus hijos. Definitivamente debía solucionar este problema ¿pero cómo? ¡Ahh! ¿Porque todo eran preguntas y ninguna respuesta? Mientras tenía otra pelea interior, escuché a alguien tocar mi puerta. Con cuidadosa rapidez, me levante y entré nuevamente.

- ¿Quién? – pregunté temerosa de ver a Jace. Ya que aún no había llegado a ninguna solución.

Nadie habló. La persona al otro lado de la puerta repitió el golpeteo, esperando a que yo abriera. Confundida por esto, giré la perilla, curiosa de descubrir quién era.

- Clary, quiero hablar contigo. – dijo Jace entrando a mi habitación.

Puso su mano sobre la mía, la cual estaba en la perilla. Ante su contacto sentí necesidad de alejarme. Jace se inmutó ante mi reacción, pero utilizó su poder sobre la perilla para cerrar la puerta y dejarme frente a él, encerrada.

- Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo – contesté.

- Eso lo sé – dijo mirando al suelo – pero _necesitamos_ hablar.

La forma en la que dijo aquella palabra, sonaba casi como un gemido. Como una urgencia y necesidad. Tratando de mantener las lágrimas en su lugar y mi compostura intacta, tomé asiento en la cama en completo silencio.

- Lo que quería decirte aquel día era que… - Jace parecía buscar confianza dentro de sí mismo – Que aquella noche había significado mucho para mí. Sé que el momento y el lugar podrían no haber sido los esenciales…

Jace hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Miró hacia la ventana, buscando las palabras apropiadas para lo que quería expresar.

- Lo que trato de decir es que, el estar ahí contigo entre mis brazos se sentía… correcto.

Miré a Jace en silencio. Yo no recordaba esa noche con precisión, pero si recordaba los suaves brazos de Jace a mí alrededor y los labios de Jace sobre los míos.

- Y aunque no me creas, te diré algo – dijo con una media sonrisa – esa vez, fue mi primera vez.

Wow, wow, wow. Alto ahí. ¿Jace? ¿Jace Lightwood había sido… virgen? Las cosas podían tomar caminos tan inesperados algunas veces.

- Definitivamente es difícil de creer. – murmuré – ya que siempre tenías alguna chica esperándote en algún lado, o algo así. ¿Pero por qué…?

- ¿Por qué nunca lo hice? – completó con una sonrisa. – Porque nunca sentí absolutamente nada por todas esas chicas y, a pesar de lo que todos piensen, tengo sentimientos.

Sonreí antes sus palabras.

- De igual manera que por todas esas chicas no sentí nada – continuo – fue opuesta mi reacción contigo. – Jace caminó hasta tomar asiento junto a mí. Mi mente y cuerpo, simplemente se negaba a todas ellas. Pero al mirarte a los ojos y al poder besarte sin que otros nos juzgasen, noté lo que sentía.

Sentí como mi rostro lentamente se tornaba más cálido ¿Qué era esto? ¿Desde cuándo comencé a ruborizarme por Jace? Alcé la mirada hasta toparme con la suya. Él sin decir una palabra, miró profundamente mis ojos, como si tratara de resolver algún acertijo. Lentamente, Jace comenzó a acercarse a mí, colocó su mano sobre mi hombro. Me encontré a mi misma cerrando los ojos. Cuando sentí sus labios rozar los mios, me congelé.

- Jace… - murmuré, haciendo que el suspirará y se alejara un poco de mi.

- ¿Tanto lamentas que sienta esto por ti? – preguntó.

- No Jace, es solo… - hice una pausa – es solo que esto está ocurriendo demasiado rápido.

Él asintió y miró al frente, evitando que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

- Entonces iré lento – hablo sin mirarme – haré lo que sea necesario.

Ahora sí que me miró. Sus ojos brillaban reflejando la luz del sol, la cual ahora iluminaba toda la habitación. Jace se acercó nuevamente a mí. Cuando sus labios depositaron un suave beso en mi mejilla, mi corazón latió el doble de rápido.

* * *

**Al parecer los capítulos se ponen cada vez más largos… espero que eso les guste. Espero que con esa última línea quieran saber que sucede después :) porque siento que la historia está tomando un rumbo interesante e inesperado (incluso para mí, la autora)**

**Ahora, he aquí mi petición: DEJEN REVIEWS (ya saben, de esa manera me preocupará mas updateear la historia). MI EGO ES TAN DELICADO, COMO LA BELLEZA DE JACE. ¡Ósea enormemente delicado!**


	6. Algo Nuevo

**Jace: ¿Qué te ocurre?**

**Karla53: ¿Qué pasa Jace?**

**Jace: ¿Crees que tengo cara de ser paciente?**

**Karla53: … No, la verdad es que no.**

**Jace: ¿En ese caso, porque me haces esperar tanto por los capítulos?**

**Kalra53: ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Pero no miento cuando digo que la escuela me asfixia y consume mi hermoso tiempo literario.**

**Clary: ¿Se podrían callar? Intento leer…**

**

* * *

**

**#6: Algo nuevo**

Punto de vista de Clary:

Me dolía la cabeza. La cortina de mi habitación estaba abierta de par en par, de forma que la ardiente y brillante luz solar quemaba mi piel, haciéndola sudar. Con mi mano, tomé la blanca sabana sobre mí y de un ligero movimiento descubrí mi cuerpo. Hacía un calor exagerado. ¿Cómo era posible que una delgada capa de tela me hiciera sudar tanto? Me giré sobre la cama, quedando así, apoyada sobre mi pecho. Con delicadeza, deslicé mi mano hacia debajo de la almohada, esta se sentía suave y fresca. ¿A quién engaño? Me sería imposible conciliar el sueño de aquella manera. Sentía una gota deslizándose por mi espalda… Definitivamente, era hora de levantarse.

Me levanté con pereza, no me sentía del todo bien. Requería un baño… un baño helado. Evitando pisar las prendas que había tirado en el suelo, busqué ropa fresca. Una blusa verde sin mangas y unos shorts de mezclilla cumplirían con el trabajo. Toné todo lo necesario y salí al pasillo.

Lo único malo del Instituto era la regadera compartida. Como era lógico, no todos los cuartos podían tener ducha… por Dios, si eran más de doscientas habitaciones. Por suerte cada habitación tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño con un retrete. Al llegar al cuarto, halé de la perilla. Cerrado. Presté atención, escuché, agua caía al suelo con un ritmo constante. Genial, tendría que esperar por mi turno.

- Vamos – exclamé, tocando la puerta a los pocos minutos – No acapares el agua.

En ese momento, el agua se detuvo. De la habitación salió Jace envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo. Él era enmarcado por una ligera capa de vapor, la cual, salía del baño lentamente.

- Hola – saludó burlón al notar que bajaba la mirada.

- ¿Por qué estás medio desnudo?

- Para que tuvieras algo lindo que contemplar en la mañana – Contestó. Casi podía imaginármelo guiñando un ojo.

- Claro… - dije sintiendo mi cara más caliente.

- Solo deja me visto y puedes pasar. – dijo riéndose de mi expresión. – no tardaré mucho.

Jace caminó hacia dentro. Nuestros ojos se encontraron durante solo una fracción de segundo hasta que desvié la mirada sintiendo como mi rostro se calentaba. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, solté el aire que sin darme cuenta había retenido. Me relajé y tomé asiento en el frio suelo. Recargué la cabeza contra la pared y deje que mis pensamientos volaran.

_Tanto el pasto como los árboles, eran increíblemente verdes. Dudaba de haber presenciado algo tan natural y hermoso en Nueva York. Caminaba por un agradable y arbolado lugar. No se veía ninguna construcción que arruinara el natural paisaje. No aún. El viento comenzó a soplar agradablemente. Era una briza ligeramente húmeda que jugueteaba con mi cabello, haciendo que se arremolinara a mí alrededor. Era el clima perfecto. Ese mismo me sorprendió con inusuales olores. Olores que solo había olfateado en el Instituto. ¿Me encontraba en Idris? No importaba donde era, el hecho es que me sentía como en casa. Como si perteneciera a aquel lugar. Aún caminando, me permití cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de cada sensación en mis sentidos._

_- Mira allá – dijo una voz junto a mí, tomando mi mano - ¿la vez?_

_Abrí los ojos con rapidez y miré mi mano. Sobre ella se encontraba una significantemente más grande y con mas cicatrices, era un poco áspera pero muy cálida. Al mirar a la distancia, donde la otra mano de Jace apuntaba con el dedo índice, vi una oscura edificación. _

_- ¿Qué es eso, Jace?_

_-Esa – dijo con una media sonrisa – es la casa solariega de los Wyland._

_Hablar de los Wayland era un poco incomodo. Yo sabía que sus padres habían muerto hacía mucho cuando el solo tenía siete años de edad. En cuanto fallecieron, él había sido trasladado a un orfanato, lugar donde unos años después lo adoptaron los Lightwood._

_- Se que es inusual de mi hablar sobre mi familia biológica – comentó al ver mi mirada de confusión – pero me gustaría que vieras donde crecí._

_- Oh – fue todo lo que dije._

_De esa manera seguimos caminando en línea recta. Repentinamente sentí algo nuevamente en la palma de mi mano._

_- ¿Jace? – pregunté al no verlo por ningún lado. – ¿Jace, donde estás?_

_Yo debía estar enloqueciendo. Jace había estado junto a mi hace solo segundos y ahora ¿había desaparecido? ¿Como era eso posible?_

_- ¡JACE! – grité desesperada por encontrarlo._

_- Aquí estoy, Clary – escuché a la distancia._

_- ¿Donde? – miré alrededor, pero no se le veía por ningún lado._

_- Clary. – Su voz se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte – Clary, Clary._

Abrí los ojos con la respiración acelerada. Lo primero que vi, fue el rostro de Jace, enmarcado con sus brillantes cabellos dorados. Sus manos se encontraban sobre mis hombros y me sacudía muy ligeramente.

- ¿Eh, qué pasa? – pregunté tratando de disimular el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Él, sonrió al verme reaccionar.

- Ya puedes bañarte. – señaló el baño con su pulgar.

- Ah, sí – dije alzándome del suelo – gracias.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Punto de vista de Jace:

Al no ver a Clary fuera del baño, me decepcioné. Realmente quería verla y quizá molestarla un poco…

- ¿Jace? – escuché.

- ¿Sí? – pregunté al verla sentada en el suelo, lo cual me dio una automática sonrisa.

Clary tenía aspecto relajado, pero cansado. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por su flequillo cobrizo, impidiendo que la mirara directamente.

- … Jace – volvió a murmurar.

- ¿Clary? – acaso ella estaba… ¿dormida?

Caminé hacía ella, arrodillándome en el suelo. Con la mano, aparte con delicadeza el cabello de su rostro, mostrándome sus ojos cerrados. Ella si estaba dormida y soñaba con… conmigo. Mi corazón latió rápidamente, lleno de emoción. ¡Ella soñaba con migo! Eso me hacía tan feliz. Aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, alargue mi mano para tomarla por los delgados hombros y sacudirla un poco para despertarla.

- Clary… hora de despertar…

Pero ella solo cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

- Clary – murmuré.

- ¿Eh, que pasa?

Sonreí al ver su cara de adormilada. Se veía tan frágil y tan hermosa…

- Ya puedes bañarte.

- Ah, sí – dijo alzándose del suelo – gracias.

Clary tomó fuertemente su ropa contra su pecho, como si no estuviera segura de si esta seguía allí. Antes de entrar a la habitación, Clary me miró. Había algo en sus ojos… ¿confusión, quizá? No estaba seguro, pero con tan solo contemplarlos me hacía querer ayudarla, ser ese hombro en el que ella pudiera descansar y descargar sus penas.

Aún después de que ella hubiera cerrado la puerta, mantuve mi posición. No fue hasta que el agua comenzó a caer cuando di media vuelta hacia la cocina.

- Hola Jace – me saludó Alec, detrás de su plato de cereal.

- Hola Alec – contesté un poco deprimido – hola Max.

Max, mi hermanito menor, se encontraba en su silla con un manga entre sus manos y sus ojos profundamente analizando todo este.

- Hola Jace – murmuró sin apartar la vista de sus dibujos.

- Hey esclavo – dije mirando a mi hermano – Dale de comer a tu amo y señor.

Alec me miró incrédulo. Alzó una ceja, pero aún así me sirvió un abundante plato de cereal y me lo pasó.

- Excelente trabajo, esclavo – exclame tras la primera cucharada – pero esta un poco dulce, hoy no habrá cena para ti.

- Considero seriamente asesinarte mientras duermes. – Murmuró.

- Que cobarde de tu parte – contesté – sabes que no tienes posibilidades de vencerme estando yo despierto.

- Solo… - dijo exasperado - come.

- ¿Desde cuándo los esclavos mandan a sus amos?

Alec me miro con sus ojos de "Muy-bien-ya-entendí-el-punto-ya-te-puedes-callar". Cuando Alec soltada ese tipo de amenaza no verbal era mejor tomarla enserio, así que terminé con mi ronda de bromas y comencé a disfrutar de mi cereal.

- Buenos días, niños. – saludó Maryse entrando a la cocina.

- Hola mamá – saludamos al unísono.

Maryse se acercó a la despensa y tomo una blanca taza. De la ardiente jarra, sirvió un poco de café y dio un profundo trago. ¿No azúcar? Ok, algo debía estar mal.

- Jace, Alec – comenzó – necesito hablar con ustedes dos sobre algo muy serio.

- Max – llamé a mi hermanito – a volar.

Max me miró con aburrimiento. Probablemente estaba harto de ser excluido de todo lo importante, pero él era aún muy joven para ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Esta es otra – articuló la cimillas en el aire -"platica de adultos", no?

- Sí – contestó Maryse – Lo siento cariño.

- Claro…

Max cerró su manga y salió de la cocina con orgullo. Él sí que estaba comenzando a convertirse en un preadolescente…

- Lo que tenía que decirles – dijo al momento en el que Max se perdió en la lejanía – Es que nesecito que ayuden a Clary a entrenar.

- Ya tiene dos años de entrenamiento… - Comentó Alec estando tan confundido como yo.

- Pero necesitamos que mejor mucho en muy poco tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté – la ciudad ha estado relativamente en calma.

- Verán… - dudó – en exactamente un mes, vienen los Hacley.

- ¡¿Los Hacley? – exclamó Alec.

Yo no pude hablar. Todos sabíamos que si los Hacley venían a visitarnos era solo por una razón. Retarnos. Nosotros, los Lightwood, teníamos el record de mejores Cazadores de sombras jóvenes de toda América, mientras que por otro lado, los Hacley; tenían el segundo. Los duelos siempre eran mortalmente peligrosos. Numerosos nefilim habían muerto durante una. Eso era lo preocupante. Ellos tenían toda su vida bajo entrenamiento, mientras que la delicada Clary solo un par de años.

- ¿En solo un mes? – Alec no parecía capaz de creerlo.

- Así es.

- Pero – balbucee - ¡pueden matar a Clary!

- Eso lo sé perfectamente, Jace. – contestó Maryse.

- ¡¿Por qué no te negaste? – exclamé.

- ¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera eso? – se defendió – Decir no, es inconcebible siendo el numero uno.

En eso tenía razón. Los numero uno jamás podían negarse a un duelo. Decir no, era peor que ser devorado por un rapiñador, ya que era ridículamente denigrante. Y entre los nefilim, todo se trataba sobre el orgullo de el apellido.

- Por eso – Continuó – les pido que la ayuden. Hagan todo lo que puedan.

No había opción. Clary debía convertirse en una súper cazadora de sombras en menos de un mes o no solo perderíamos ese estúpido titulo, sino que también podríamos perderla a ella.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Punto de vista de Clary:

Las líneas fluían libremente por mi bloc de dibujo. Mi mano se movía al compas de la música a mis oídos, la cual era lenta y dulce. Los garabatos se unieron, formando una silueta de un ángel sin rostro. Sus alas, ligeramente bajas y magulladas, hacían que el ángel frente a mí se viera solo y necesitado.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó una sombra junto a mí.

Por puro reflejo, salté de mi silla para enfrentar al intruso. Solo era Jace.

- Lo siento – dijo riendo – no sabía que te habías convertido en ninja.

- Hay mucho que no sabes de mí. – Murmuré con elegancia, tratando de no parecer una idiota psicótica.

Exhalé y volví a mi dibujo. Retiré mis audífonos de mis oídos y admiré el resultado por última vez antes de cerrar la tapa del cuaderno. Tomé mi bloc y lo deslicé por la gaveta de mi escritorio. No me gustaba que vieran mis dibujos… era demasiado personal.

Ahora me digné a contemplar a Jace. Él vestía ropa casual y despreocupada. Nada más y nada menos que unos jeans azul oscuro y ligeramente rasgados de las rodillas, una camiseta blanca un poco ajustada la cual dejaba ver su musculatura, solo ligeramente.

- ¿Qué haces…? – balbucee, avergonzada de haberlo revisado de pies a cabeza - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada – dijo caminando alrededor de mi desordenada habitación. – es solo que – Jace parecía pensar mientras caminaba – ¡es solo que no has desayunado!

- ¿Quieres decir que subiste hasta aquí? – dije señalando mi cuarto - ¿solo porque no había desayunado?

- En efecto. – asintió.

- ¿Y por qué mi alimentación es repentinamente importante?

- ¿Nunca lo has escuchado? – dijo sentándose sobre mi cama – "El desayuno es la comida más importante del día"

Jace cambió su tono de voz, para que sonara como comercial de alimentación publica, a lo que no pude más que reír.

- Claro – dije recuperándome – te lo dejaré pasar solo por hacerme reír.

- Excelente – sonrió, alzándose de la cama – ahora, Clary debería ingerir alimentos.

- Haces que suene como si fuera un animal por alimentar…

Jace comenzó a empujarme ligeramente por la espalda, llevándome hacía la puerta.

- ¡Conste que tú misma lo dijiste!

Ya en la cocina, decidí prepararme un licuado. Los licuados siempre me habían gustado y eran fáciles de preparar. Jace tomó asiento mientras me veía revolotear por la cocina en busca de los ingredientes. Busqué, primero que nada, la licuadora. Seguido por un plátano, una bolsa de fresas congeladas y la leche. Lancé todo dentro y oprimí el botón de _frapé. _El blanco líquido comenzó a tomar color, la mezcla ahora era de un ligero rosa pálido con pequeños y ricos grumitos frutales. Antes de servirlo en un vaso, recordé el ingrediente faltante.

- ¿Azúcar? – preguntó Jace, apareciendo a mi lado con el bote de azúcar en una mano.

- Sí – la tomé – gracias.

Serví con cuidado la cantidad exacta del dulce ingrediente y volví a oprimir el botón. Jace permaneció junto a mí durante ese momento, él podría estar mirando al licuado revolverse o quizá a mí, honestamente no estaba segura. Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, Jace tomó un vaso de la vitrina y me lo dio.

- Gracias – dije extrañada por tanta amabilidad de su parte.

Ser amable no era exactamente algo común o usual en Jace, así que ese hecho me puso nerviosa. Me senté en una de las sillas altas del comedor, dando pequeños sorbos a mi bebida. Jace, por otro lado se quedó en el mismo lugar, parado frente a mí.

- ¿Entonces, dime? – pregunté - ¿A qué se debe tanta amabilidad?

- ¿No cree que deberías comer algo más _sustancioso_? – sugirió, evadiendo mi pregunta.

- Jace…

- En serio, un simple licuadito no te dará energías suficientes.

- ¿Energías suficientes para _que _esactamente?

Pero Jace no contestó.

- ¿Notaste que hice una pregunta? – pregunté retóricamente.

- ¿Qué hay de malo con que te trate bien? – preguntó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, repentinamente a la defensiva.

- No es malo – contesté sorprendida – no es malo en absoluto. Es solo que no es algo de todos los días…

Pero Jace no parecía dispuesto a decir lo que en realidad pesaba. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y me levanté. Caminé hacia Jace hasta quedar justamente a solo centímetros. Lo miré a los ojos profundamente. Al principio, Jace evitaba mi mirada, pero segundos después me miró.

- Dime – Hable articulando las palabras muy lentamente - ¿Qué pasa?

Él parecía querer contenerse, pasó un momento en silencio en el que solo nuestras miradas se encontraban. Un silencio absoluto. Finalmente pareció rendirse, ya que sus brazos se descruzaron y su sonrisa re-apareció en su rostro.

- En verdad deberías comer algo mas – dijo, con una media sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – me rendí mirando al suelo – ¡justo cuando pienso que me vas a contar lo que pasa!

Le di la espalda a Jace. Me encontraba demasiado exasperada para mirarlo. Repentinamente, sentí sus brazos envolver mi cintura y su cálido aliento en mi oreja.

- Me encanta que te enojes. – susurró, provocando que mi rostro se pusiera al rojo vivo.

¡Ah, Jace me tomaba desprevenida! ¡Hacía que me pusiera tan nerviosa que la piel de los brazos se me erizaba!

Sin intentar ser ruda, me aparté un poco. Estaba tan mareada por el repentino calor en mi rostro, que si permanecía junto a él, me desmayaría. Jace pareció comprender. Sus ojos seguían brillantes y su sonrisa permanecía amplia en su rostro.

- Debes comer mejor, porque dentro de un mes tenemos un duelo.

- ¿Un… duelo? – hablé en busca de aire. - ¿Con quién?

- Con los Hacley.

- … - me quedé en blanco. - ¿Quiénes son esos?

_- Esos _son los segundos mejores cazadores de sombras del mundo. – contestó – Son los estudiantes de Maxwell, en el instituto de Escocia.

- Si ellos son los segundos mejores... – pensé - ¿Quiénes son los primeros?

- Nosotros. – Sonrió con la palabra _"por supuesto" _implícita.

- ¿Y cómo funciona esto de los _duelos_?

- Es muy simple – dijo caminando en círculos por la cocina – todos los Cazadores jóvenes, como nosotros, somos puestos en duelos para ver quiénes son mejores. Cuando se posee el primer lugar, cualquiera puede retarte, para así competir por el puesto. Es imposible negarse a un duelo.

- Oh – articulé con los labios. - ¿Así que debería esforzarme mucho, eh?

- Así es – detuvo su caminata y se acercó un poco a mí - ¿Y quién mejor para ayudarte que yo?

Jace sonreía de lado a lado de su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con impaciencia y yo no estaba muy lejos de sentir lo mismo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero consideres que el tiempo de espera vale la pena por una historia de esta calidad ;) (Respuesta estilo Jace)**

**Por cierto, lamento la tardanza. Ya saben la escuela, la vida social, todo se interpone. Me gustaría mencionar que si ya han pasado dos semanas y no he actualizado la historia, mándame un review. CREEME me anima demasiado y me inspiran :')**

**Otra cosa, si te hartas de esperar o simplemente me quieres reclamar algo, búscame en TWITTER como "****KarlaNeavez53" (sin las comillas, obviamente) ahí estaré informando sobre cómo va la historia y cosas así.**

**¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y SUSCRIBIRTE!**


	7. Los Hacley, primera parte

**Karla53: ¡Ok, terminé!**

**Jace: ¿Qué cosa?**

**Karla53: ¡El capítulo más largo y detallado que he escrito hasta ahora!**

**Jace: Oh, sí. Pero… tengo una duda…**

**Karla53: ¿Cual?**

**Jace: Pues durante la historia hay un par de "*" y quería saber que querías decir con ellas.**

**Karla53: Me alegra que preguntes. Esas "*" (estrellitas) son para marcar que en caso de que no recuerdes que es dicha cosa, y que habrá una explicación en el final.**

**Jace: Ok… dame un ejemplo.**

**Karla53: Digamos que lees "Ponte a leer y deja de perder el tiempo*" en ese caso, pondría una explicación diciendo: "¡Me tardé mucho escribiendo este capítulo como para que no comiences a leerlo!"**

* * *

**#7: Los Hacley.**

Punto de vista de Clary:

-¡Vamos Clary! – Exclamó Jace - ¡se que puedes hacerlo mejor!

-Decirlo… – murmuré en busca de aliento – es más fácil que hacerlo.

Jace y yo nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio del instituto. Habíamos estado 3 horas consecutivas combatiendo entre nosotros y yo no podía más. Entrenar con Jace era probablemente lo más agotador que había hecho en toda mi vida.

Me senté en el acolchado suelo azul, con la respiración entrecortada. Jace, al verme tan agotada, se sentó a mi lado y escurrió el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camiseta azul oscuro.

-Lamento presionarte tanto, de verdad – dijo alcanzándome una botella de agua – pero debemos tomar esto muy enserio.

-Hablando de… - di un trago a mi agua – "tomar esto enserio" – dije articulando las comillas con los dedos - ¿Qué es exactamente "esto"? Es decir, sé que es un duelo, pero no veo por qué es tan importante…

-El duelo en sí no es lo importante – aclaró – a nosotros nunca nos ha interesado ser el #1, sin embargo, nos interesa nuestra seguridad. En este caso _tú _seguridad.

-Eso es estúpido – dije bajando la mirada hacia el azul suelo, sintiendo la sangre subir a mi rostro.

-En absoluto – se detuvo. Tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, para así alzar mi mirada, conectándola con la de él – tu seguridad jamás será una estupidez.

No podía dejar de mirar sus brillantes ojos dorados, los cuales parecían más vivos y cálidos después del ejercicio. Simplemente la manera que me hacía sentir era… indescriptiblemente hermosa. Su sonrisa, era blanca, pero con algunos dientes rotos, marcas de batallas pasadas. Noté que había dejado de admirar sus ojos y ahora contemplaba sus labios. Rápidamente subí mi mirada, esperando que no hubiera notado mi pequeño desliz. Jace alzó la mano que tenía en mi barbilla, acomodando un rebelde mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja, haciendo que mi rostro cosquillara ahí donde su piel tocaba la mía. Él comenzó a acercarse a mí. Miraba mis ojos con duda, analizando si me incomodaba o no. Al no ser rechazado, se aproximó más y más, nuestros alientos estaban a solo milímetros cuando…

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? – Izzy entró abriendo las puertas con un estrepitoso sonido.

De golpe, me deshice de la mano de Jace, alegándome de él.

-Bien – contestó con la mandíbula apretada – solo descansábamos un poco.

-Excelente – dijo con emoción – ahora hazte para un lado, que es mi turno de entrenar a esta pequeña.

-Izzy… - murmuré - tenemos la misma edad…

-¡Tonterías! – Exclamó en modo burlón – Tú peleas como un bebé.

-Con que peleo como bebé, eh.

-En efecto.

-¡Verás!

Me levanté del suelo, preparada para embestir a mi amiga. Pero ella, desapareció.

-¿Dónde demo…? – voltee hacia el otro lado, pero antes de siquiera terminar mi oración, Izzy me golpeo.

-Creo que te di mucho crédito – rió – un bebé pelea mejor.

Y así pasó el resto del entrenamiento. Izzy insultándome para provocarme, ella me vencía de manera ridícula y Jace reía de vez en vez. Él había sido mucho más bondadoso conmigo.

-Izzy te venció de manera casi ridícula. – Jace reía.

-Tomaré el "casi" como un cumplido. – dije ligeramente ofendida.

Habíamos dejado el entrenamiento y ahora caminábamos por los vacios pasillos.

-Me duele el brazo – me quejé mientras sobaba mi antebrazo derecho.

-Pronto estarás bien – me miró con compasión – últimamente te has esforzado demasiado ¡y has utilizado músculos que probablemente no sabía que tenías!

-Calla – bromeé.

Repentinamente habíamos llegado hasta mi puerta. Jace permaneció unos pasos atrás, dudando como reaccionar.

-Te recomendaría dormir. – sonrió.

-Sí, creo que eso sería una buena idea. – asentí.

-Pero – continuó.

-Sabía que habría un pero…

-Debes seguir entrenando, para el duelo.

-Sí, mamá. – dije a punto de darme la vuelta hacia mi puerta. - ¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches. – dijo Jace colocando su mano sobre mi mejilla.

Su mano era tan cálida, que por un momento pensé que me derretiría ahí. Él se inclinó lentamente, dándome un suave beso en la frente, ante el cual cerré automáticamente los ojos.

-Duerme bien.

-Gracias… – dije abriendo lentamente los ojos. – gracias por ayudarme a entrenar.

-No es problema – sonrió, apartándose lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. – deecho es bastante entretenido verte intentar vencerme.

-Eres un estúpido – murmuré alejándome de él para entrar a mi habitación.

-Quizá – aceptó – pero debes admitir que soy el estúpido más sexy que conoces.

Yo ya estaba mirando la pared. Las palabras que habían llegado a mi mente, me hicieron sonreír muy ampliamente. Cuando giré hacía él, reprimí mi sonrisa.

-Muy bien – comencé – lo admito, no eres solo un estúpido.

Jace pareció realmente sorprendido por mis palabras. Si tan solo supiera lo que estaba a punto de decir…

-Eres el estúpido más presuntuoso que conozco. – saqué la lengua, mostrando que estaba bromeando.

Jace rió. Entré a mi habitación, no sin antes verlo por última vez.

-¡No comas tierra! – exclamé, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Punto de vista de Clary:

Cuando desperté mis músculos se sentían tensos. Como si fueran rocas bajo mi piel, rígidas e inflexibles. Me moví inquieta e incómoda en mi cama.

-¡Buenos días!

Con el corazón acelerado, me senté rápidamente en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos. Un movimiento tan brusco provocó que mis músculos me torturaran.

-¿Por qué me acosas mientras duermo? – pregunté malhumorada.

-Pues porque es un bello día, las aves cantan, el sol brilla… - Isabelle hablaba con sarcasmo – No, la verdad es que debes entrenar.

Yo simplemente la ignoré. Me volví a recostar cómodamente envuelta en mi suave sábana.

-Dormir – habló – es un privilegio.

-¿De qué estas…?

Izzy comenzó a cosquillearme el abdomen como si tuviéramos cinco años. Me retorcí en mi cama, entre riza y riza y un pequeño gemido eventual, ya que mis músculos dolían.

-¡Ya! – Exclamé - ¡por favor!

-Muy bien, pero debes venir a entrenar.

-Pero me duele todo… - renegué.

-¿Quieres cosquillas otra vez?

-¡NO! – dije brincando de la cama. Lista para seguirla.

-Eso es lo que pensé.

Así fueron las siguientes semanas. Dormir poco, entrenar mucho e huir de Isabelle tanto como fuera posible.

Tanto Jace como Izzy insistían en entrenar a cada momento. Convirtiendo así las idas al baño en el único momento de privacidad. Incluso algunas veces salía del baño y ahí estaban, esperándome para entrenar más. Era ridículamente extenuante.

Actualmente estábamos a cuatro días del duelo. Hoy llegarían los Hacley para instalarse al instituto y estar acostumbrados a la zona horaria. Finalmente vería los rostros a los cuales le había temido durante tanto tiempo.

-Vamos, Jace – me quejé – no quiero estar toda sudada y sucia para conocer a los Hacley.

-Entre más tiempo entrenemos fuera de su vista – hablaba con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo – mejor.

Asentí. A pesar de estar agotada, eso tenía sentido. Jace y yo combatiríamos una vez más antes de irnos a bañar.

Para nuestro entrenamiento, tomábamos una copia de madera de cuchillos de serafín sin filo. Jace se agazapó en posición de ataque. Antes de abalanzarme, tomé aire, tratando de estar concentrada al cien por ciento en el ejercicio. Una vez lista, corrí hacía él con toda la velocidad y fuerza que mi cuerpo me permitía. Jace, de manera grácil, evadió mi golpe por solo una centésima de segundo. Preocupada por mi defensa, di media vuelta con rapidez. Pero ahora yo había sido la rápida. Jace había regresado, se había preparado para contraatacar, pero ahora yo había sido más rápida. Había evitado pulcramente su golpe, quedando así a su espalda. Con mis brazos, envolví su cuello.

-Gané. – dije sonriente.

-Felicidades, pequeño saltamontes. – rió, tomando una de mis manos de su cuello con su propia mano.

Gracias al ejercicio, era imposible para Jace notar que mi pulso estaba acelerado y que mi cara se sentía aún más cálida. Mientras me ruborizaba, tomada de la mano de Jace, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió. Uno pequeño y sigiloso felino entró con elegancia. Su corto pelaje era azul y sus ojos, oscuros. El gato maulló, llamando la atención de Jace.

-¿Qué pasa Iglesia? – Jace preguntó, caminando hacía el animal.

Cuando Jace soltó mi mano, rápidamente sentí la sangre bajar a su lugar. Pero mi mano se sentía fría y sola. Lo seguí con la mirada. Apreté en un puño mi ahora vacía mano, mientras él acariciaba al gato en el suelo. Mientras tanto, yo me maravillaba con la manera en la que los músculos de sus brazos se movían… su espalda… su cabello…

-Los Hacley están a punto de llegar – dijo irguiéndose, sacándome de mi ensoñación – todos están esperando en la sala.

-Ah, sí – tartamudee – vamos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Todos esperábamos en la sala de estar. Yo estaba especialmente nerviosa por la llegada de quienes pronto combatiría. Miraba a la nada y retorcía mi cabello entre mis dedos, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa y pensativa. Pero algo en mi bolsillo me sacó de mi pequeña burbuja de estrés. Mi celular.

"No te preocupes, aquí estoy por si me necesitas"

Alcé la mirada de mi BlackBerry hacia Jace. Él me sonrió y guiñó uno de sus ojos. Sonreí ante el detalle de que se estuviese preocupando por mí. Así que bajé la mirada y comencé a teclear. En cuanto oprimí el botón de enviar, su celular tembló en sus manos. Él, bajó la mirada para leer.

"Gracias. Por cierto, no estoy tan nerviosa. Es solo que quizá me quieran comer o algo así."

En cuanto terminó de leer, comenzó a reír. Alec lo miró raro, así que comenzó a toser para intentar disimular las carcajadas. No pude más que sonrojarme. Lo había hecho reírse en una situación seria e inapropiada.

Mi celular, volvió a vibrar:

"Si intentan comerte les arrancaré los brazos."

Sonreí, teclé y contesté:

"Excelente, esperaba que dijeras algo así"

Jace volvió a sofocar su risa. Mientras tanto, yo intentaba no reír en voz alta. Si lo hacía todos se darían cuenta de nuestra conversación secreta.

-Ahí vienen… - murmuró Isabelle.

Automáticamente todos en la habitación nos enderezamos en nuestros asientos. Todos parecían ansiosos ante el momento de la llegada.

Del gran ovalo fluorescente salió un hombre con maletas en sus manos. Él era alto, de tez blanca, casi pálida. El cabello que cubría su cabeza y su rostro, eran de un café deslavado. Debía tener cuarenta y muchos o quizá cincuenta y pocos.

-Bienvenido, Maxwell. – lo saludó Robert junto con un apretón de manos.

-¿Dónde están los chicos? – preguntó Mayrise, haciéndose notar.

-No deben tardar. – rió.

Y así fue. Tan solo contestó, dos chicos se abrieron paso entre la luminosa entrada violeta que era el portal. Ambos se parecían mucho físicamente. Los dos tenían un cabello color miel y brillantes ojos verdes. Lo único que los diferenciaba, era que uno, el mayor, era alto y delgado. Mientras que el más joven era un poco más bajo y musculoso.

Los tres permanecieron unos junto a otros. Maxwell, observaba a todos. Pasó la mirada por Jace y Alec, seguido por Isabelle y Max, por último en mí.

-Una nueva cara. – exclamó, haciendo que sus hijos me miraran.

Era un poco incomodo que todos en la habitación me mirarán. Robert y Mayrise con paternal preocupación, Jace con impaciencia, Alec,Isabelle y Max con incertidumbre.

-Ella – comenzó Mayrise – es Clarissa. Se unió a nosotros hace un par de años.

-En ese caso – continuó Maxwell, pasando sus ojos de mí, hacía sus hijos. – presentaré a mis muchachos.

El mayor asintió hacía su padre y volteó hablando básicamente solo para mí.

-Bueno, yo soy Gerard – comenzó – Me puedes llamar Gerry y… - pensó - … tengo veintiuno, por cierto.

-Hola. – saludé tímidamente.

-Mi nombre – habló el segundo, el fornido – es Félix y tengo diecinueve.

-Pues, como Mayrise ya dijo, yo soy Clarissa – me detuve – pero llámenme Clary y tengo dieciocho.

-Gusto en conocerte, Clary. – Sonrió con una mirada que no pude descifrar.

-¡Bien! – exclamó Jace – después de las presentaciones y todo eso, creo que pueden pasar a sus habitaciones y acomodarse.

-Sí… gracias – contestó Félix, apartando lentamente su mirada de la mía, para ver a Jace.

Maxwell y sus hijos tomaron su equipaje del suelo y caminaron hacía los desolados pasillos del instituto.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Izzy a Jace, en cuanto los Hacley se alejaron. – eso fue una falta de cortesía.

-Nada – contestó mirándome – no fue nada.

Él caminó hacia mí, dejando a Isabelle más confundida.

-Vamos – dijo, tomando mi mano – Ven conmigo.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté mientras me llevaba de la mano - ¿A dónde vamos?

Pero Jace no contestó. Se limitó a sacarme de ahí, en silencio. Una vez que estuvimos solos en el pasillo, soltó mi mano y comenzó a caminar en círculos, sin mirarme, atrapando si labio inferior entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

-Jace, creo que hemos entrenado lo suficiente por hoy. – dije, creyendo saber la razón de su tan extraña reacción.

-No – contestó sin mirarme, negando con la cabeza – no es eso.

-Entonces… - pregunté confundida - ¿qué es?

Jace seguía sin mirarme. Se detuvo frente a mí. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y me miró. Sus ojos, tan dorados como siempre, parecían más cálidos por alguna emoción interna. Brillaban más de lo usual. Él se acercó. Yo, di un paso hacia atrás, chocando mi espalda contra la pared. Jace me miraba muy atentamente, acercándose cada vez más. Sentí su mano en mi hombro, pude oler su tan característica esencia. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí su frente sobre la mía, cuando… mi celular timbró con fuerza en mi bolsillo. Tanto Jace como yo nos vimos alterados por el inesperado sonido. Con la mano temblando, tome mi celular. No aparte la vista de Jace en ninhún momento.

-¿Bueno? – contesté.

Jace se apartó de mí, algo enojado. Sus manos estaban cerradas en fuertes puños. Haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos resaltaran.

-Hola, Clary. – Saludó la voz. – Soy yo, Simon.

-Ah, hola Simon. – Saludé. Jace aún caminaba frente a mí, sin dirigirme la mirada.

-Te llamo para invitarte a una fiesta – Simon parecía entusiasmado.

-No creo que sea la mejor idea… - comenzó, pero me vi interrumpida.

-¡Mi banda va a tocar! – agregó con emoción.

-Bueno en ese caso… - me interrumpió otra vez.

-Realmente me gustaría que vinieras – insistió – hace mucho no nos vemos.

-Ok, ok. Iré. – Acepté – pero ¿crees que puedas venir al instituto a recogerme?

-Claro, estaré ahí a eso de las siete.

-Perfecto, nos vemos hasta entonces.

Oprimí el botón rojo de mi celular con cierta emoción. Extrañaba a Simon. Desde que me había convertido en cazadora de sombras habíamos perdido un poco el contacto.

-¿A dónde irás? – Preguntó Jace. Brazos cruzados frente al pecho y con ojos llenos de dudas.

-No estoy segura. – contesté, dándome cuenta de que Simon no había mencionado donde exactamente era dicho concierto. – pero es Simon, todo estará bien.

-Claro, me imagino que sí. – miró al suelo.

Jace parecía incomodo. Como si quisiera hacer o decir algo, pero no pudiera.

-Iré a comer algo – anuncié después de un par de minutos de silencio incomodo.

- Claro… - asintió – yo, iré por ahí.

¡Pero que incomodo se sentía! ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a un mutismo tan extraño? De cualquier manera, caminé lentamente hacía la cocina, un poco insegura. Pero Jace no dijo ni hizo nada, así que continué con paso mas rápido, hasta dejarlo atrás.

-Eso fue extraño… - murmuré al entrar a la cocina. – No tengo ni idea de que fue eso…

Mientras hablaba sola como una psicópata, rebusqué en el refrigerador por algo que comer… juraría que había visto muchas más cosas hace solo un par de horas…

Con el seño fruncido, giré confundida, cerrando el refrigerador de una hábil patada. Para mi sorpresa, no me encontraba del todo sola en la cocina.

-Hola – saludó el hermano menor de los Hacley. Felix.

Balbucee un saludo, un poco sobresaltada por su presencia. Tan solo me calmé un poco, pude notar que frente a él se encontraba pan, jamón, lechuga, y muchas cosas más. Él se preparaba un monumental y glorioso sándwich.

-Cuánto… -aclaré mi garganta- ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

-Desde antes que entraras – se encogió de hombros – pero no dije nada. No quería interrumpir tu monólogo personal. – sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una blanca línea de dientes perfectos.

-Ah… sí – miré al suelo con la cara más caliente de lo usual. - ¿qué escuchaste?

-Nada, no escuché nada. – sonrió nuevamente – no te preocupes.

- Eso está muy bien. – me sentí agradecida al saber que mis locuras no habían llegado a sus oídos.

Sedienta, caminé hacía los estantes de la cocina. Abrí la puertecilla y tomé un vaso, dándole temporalmente la espalda a Felix.

-"Eso fue extraño… - murmuró– No tengo ni idea de que fue eso…"

-¡Dijiste que no habías escuchado! – giré para encararlo.

Mi cara debía parecer un enorme y rojo tomate para estos momentos. Mi reacción no hizo más que provocar carcajadas en él.

- Digo tantas cosas, que es difícil recordar. – bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Solo por eso… - pensé – ¡deberás hacerme un sándwich! – reí.

- Parece justo – asintió, sacando otro par de rebanadas de pan.

- Excelente – reí, volteándome para poder tomar dos vasos de la vitrina.

Seguido de eso, saqué el jugo de naranja del refrigerador. Puse todo en la mesa.

Felix se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa, preparando ambos sándwiches. Así que tome asiento a su lado izquierdo. En ambos vasos vertí un poco del frio jugo, colocando uno de ellos frente a él.

- Gracias. – sonrió, dándole un trago.

Yo solo asentí. Tomé mi vaso entre mis manos, esperando a que él terminase de preparar la comida. El frío jugo del interior, provocó que rápidamente se hicieran pequeñas gotas de condensación en el exterior del vaso, son la mente fundida en mis pensamientos, comencé a juguetear un poco con ellas. Pensaba en lo extraño que era sentirse tan cómoda con Felix, es decir, no parecería que lleváramos solo unos minutos de conocernos, ni tampoco parecía que nuestros clanes estaban en una especie de "guerra".

-La comida está lista, bella _flicka_. – dijo con un acento raro, colocando un plato frente a mí.

- Em… ¿_flicka_? – murmuré confundida.

- Significa, bella chica en sueco. – Sonrió.

- Oh. – Casi había olvidado que Los Hacley eran de Suecia. – Y dime… ¿cómo se dice "gracias" en sueco?

- _Tack. – _Contestó, dándole otro sorbo a su jugo.

- En ese caso. _Tack. _– dije un poco nerviosa por haberlo pronunciado mal.

- _Inga problem – _rió con una ancha sonrisa. – eso significa "no hay problema".

Sonreí. Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que no me sentía tan tranquila, tan despreocupada. Bajé la mirada hacia mi sándwich. Tenía buen aspecto. Lo tomé entre mis manos, lista para darle el primer bocado. Era maravilloso.

-¡Wow! – Exclamé después de tragar – ¡te quedó realmente bueno!

-_Tack, _me alegra que te haya gustado.

Mientras seguíamos con nuestro desayuno, Felix y yo mantuvimos la conversación. Él fue quien habló mayoritariamente. Con ello me enteré de que vivía en el sur de Suecia, solo eran ellos tres: Maxwell, Gerry y él. Ya que cuando Felix tenía solo cinco años, su madre murió.

-Fue en una misión – habló lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra. – Ella iba con mi padre y otros cuantos de sus amigos nefilim, buscaban un escondite de vampiros que supuestamente habían roto los acuerdos. Ellos procedieron a entrar a un edificio vacío, pensando que ese era el escondite de los vampiros. Pero al investigar más a fondo, se dieron cuenta de que no había ni uno solo de ellos. Así que bajaron la guardia, se relajaron mientras caminaban de salida. Mi mamá iba hasta el final cuando todos salieron. "Mi padre notó que mi madre ya no estaba con ellos. Fue ahí cuando ella gritó. – Felix apretó su puño sobre la mesa.– Entonces todos entraron nuevamente, en busca de ella. Pero ella se encontraba en el suelo ensangrentada con un _demonio scorpior_* a su lado.

Su voz se desvaneció, dejando la última vocal volando en el aire. Él aún miraba hacia abajo con cara seria.

-Lo siento mucho… - dije, tomando su mano con la mía en modo de consuelo.

-Gracias. – sonrió, dándole un cálido apretón a mi mano y mirándome a los ojos.

Sonreí ante su sonrisa. Me alegraba verlo feliz, en lugar de deprimido y oscuro. Él era una de esas personas que se veían realmente afligidas cuando no sonreían.

-Hey Clary… – habló una voz tras de mí, entrando a la cocina.

Miré hacia atrás, solo para encontrarme con la mirada confundida de Jace. Sus ojos veían a Felix y a mí alternadamente. Fue ahí cuando recordé que mi mano y la suya estaban unidas. Con un rápido movimiento solté la suya. Pero era demasiado tarde, él las había visto.

-¿Qué…? – Tartamudeé sonrojándome, apartando un rebelde rizo de mi rostro - ¿Qué pasa Jace?

-Nada… – hablaba para mí, pero no alejó su mirada de Felix en ningún momento. – olvídalo.

Dicho esto, Jace dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando. Giré hacia la mesa y coloqué mi cabeza sobre el negro mármol de esta, hundiéndome en mi miseria.

-Wow – susurró Felix - ¿Qué se supone que fue _eso_?

-Solo mi vida, calleándose a pedazos. – murmuré con la cara aún pegada al frio material.

Felix permaneció callado mientras yo me lamentaba. Podía fácilmente imaginarme su cara de incertidumbre, pero decidí no hacer nada, ni decir nada más.

* * *

**Ok, esa es solo la mitad del capítulo, ya que era muy largo que ya no quería hacerlos esperar.**

***Demonio scorpior: Es de rostro arrugado, agiles brazos de mono y cola repleta de púas de escorpión.**

**_-POR FAVOR DEJA TU REVIEW SI QUIERES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE BELLO Y LARGO CAPITULO!-_  
**


	8. Los Hacley, segunda parte

**Karla53: ¡Gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews!**

**Clary: Ya te habías tardado, eh.**

**Karla53: Sí, todos lo hemos notado x(**

**Jace: Oh bueno ¡pero el capítulo ya está aquí! **

**Todos: ¡Yeeei! *Bailan como locos y ebrios por toda la habitación***

* * *

Punto de vista de Clary:

Ya eran las 7:15 y aún no sabía nada de Simon.

Quería con urgencia salir del instituto, la situación con Jace se había puesto muy incómoda. Ya que era muy probable que estuviera pensando cosas erróneas respecto a mí y Felix. Además, extrañaba a Simon. Habían pasado los días desde mi cumpleaños y no habíamos cruzado ni una sola palabra.

Fue mientras que paseaba frente a la puerta de la entrada, cuando escuché unos pasos caminando hacia mi dirección. Era Felix.

-Oh, creía haber escuchado cosas… - se detuvo y me miró – wow, te ves realmente bien… ¿saldrás?

Él vestía solo unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta gris, la cual remarcaba muy bien la musculatura de su cuerpo.

-Gracias – me sonrojé ligeramente – sí, iré a una fiesta… o algo así.

-Suena divertido – sonrió – "… o algo así".

Mientras reía, mi celular comenzó a sonar, insistentemente. Contesté.

-¿Bueno?

-Vamos Clary, ya estoy aquí. – era Simon.

-Claro, ya voy.

Colgué y guardé el teléfono en mi bolsa. Felix asintió.

-Supongo que ya te vas. – sugirió.

-Así es. – asentí, caminando hacia la entrada.

-Permíteme – dijo, llegando a la puerta rápidamente.

Él la abrió de un estirón, dejándome pasar.

-Gracias. – Sonreí y salí.

-Diviértete. – Dijo dando una ligera reverencia y después guiñando uno de sus verdes y brillantes ojos.

Aún con las ideas saltando en mi mente, me las ingenié para llegar a la puerta del copiloto de la fea y amarilla camioneta.

-¿Qué te pasa, Fray? – preguntó Simon, bajando el volumen de la música. – Parece que estuvieras en las nubes.

-No pasa nada. – hablé, reventando la burbuja de mis pensamientos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Punto de vista de Felix:

Vi a Clary subirse a esa oxidada camioneta. Intenté ver al conductor, pero la noche era muy oscura como para notarlo. Sin embargo, la silueta sin duda alguna era de un hombre. ¿Su novio quizá?

-¿Qué estás viendo, Felix?

Giré sobresaltado. Era mi hermano, Gerry. Él vestía ropa deportiva y sudaba a chorros por todos lados. Debía venir del gimnacio.

-Nada. – sonreí. – solo disfrutaba del fresco viento de la noche.

-Eres muy raro, hermanito. – Él se acercó a mí, extendiendo sus brazos, como si quisiera un abrazo.

-¿Quieres un abrazo húmedo de tu hermano mayor? – dijo sonriendo.

-Si te me acercas – amenacé – te tiraré al suelo.

-Como digas. – se encogió de hombros, sin acercarse más.

Miré por la puerta nuevamente. Me preguntaba a donde se dirigiría Clary, y que haría. Pero esas eran preguntas que no me correspondía hacer. Al fin y al cabo, nos acabamos de conocer.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Punto de vista de Jace:

Sentado en una banca del invernadero, admirana el oscuro cielo. El exótico olor de las flores bailaba en el viento frente mi nariz. Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos.

Estaba un poco nervioso, ya que el duelo sería en pocos días y Clary aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a los Hacley. Sobre todo a Felix, él era el más fuerte de los hermanos. Incluso, yo Jace Lightwood, tenía dificultades para vencerlo…

Suspiré.

Últimamente me confundía mucho al pensar en ella. En Clary.

Todo parecía ir bien. Pasábamos horas y horas juntos entrenando y éramos realmente cercanos, pero ella aún no me decía nada respecto a mi confesión. No me decía "Yo también te amo" ni tampoco "¡Aléjate de mí!". ¿No sería todo más simple, si se decidiera de una vez? Pero yo debía esperar. Se lo había prometido, es solo… ¡ahh! ¡Demasiadas contradicciones!

Yo la amaba demasiado, y era terriblemente doloroso no poder abrazarla cuando quisiera, besarla y estar con ella. Era horrible ser solo un pretendiente, cuando yo deseaba tanto poder reclamarla como mía. Mía y de nadie más.

-Y este, según me dijo Issabelle, es el invernadero. – Decía una voz.

Escuché pasos de dos personas acercándose, así que rápidamente me levanté de mi lugar y me escondí tras unos coloridos arbustos. No estaba seguro de por qué me escondía… fue solo un instinto, supongo.

-Te gusta Isabelle, ¿cierto? – preguntó Felix, entrando tras su hermano.

-¿De qué hablas? – Gerry, miró hacia otro lado.

-La manera en la cual pronunciaste su nombre – aclaró tranquilamente – te delata.

Ambos hermanos entraron y caminaron, viendo los distintos tipos de flores.

-Bueno… - dudó, Gerry. - ¿Pero qué me dices tú?

-Puedo decir bastantes cosas, ¿sabes?

-No – dijo exasperado – Me refiero a Clary.

Mi mente dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre. Entonces, ¡no habían sido inventos míos! Cuando se presentaron, Felix sí la miró de manera más que _amistosa._

-¿Qué hay con ella? – preguntó en perfecta serenidad.

¡Vamos, no te hagas el idiota! Pensé furioso. Me mantuve en cuclillas en el suelo, con los brazos apretados en firmes puños, tratando de calmarme.

-¡Por favor! – exclamó golpeando la espalda de su hermano. – ¿No iras a decirme que no te gusta, verdad?

-Ok, lo acepto. – Asintió – me gusta.

¡Con eso tengo suficiente escusa para golpearlo! Estuve a punto de salir de mi escondite, cuando Izzy apareció de la nada.

-Muchachos, bajen a cenar.

-Claro, gracias. – Gerry pareció ruborizarse un poco.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras en grupo. No fue hasta que sus pasos desaparecieron que salí.

Era perfecto, ¡simplemente perfecto! No solo tenía dudas y problemas siempre que pensaba en Clary, ¡ahora tenía un rival! ¡Un competidor!

Con ira, golpee la dura pared de cemento. Un dolor punzante se extendió por todo mi brazo, pero no me importó. Leves rastros de mi sangre se quedaron en la gris pared. Molesto, saqué mi estela de mi bolsillo y dibujé in _iratze, _justo debajo de mis rojos nudillos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Punto de vista de Felix:

-¿No han visto a Jace? – preguntó Isabelle, al notar la ausencia del él.

-Nop. – contesté, siguiendo con mi comida.

-Yo tampoco lo he visto. – Dijo Gerry, solo para poder hablar con ella.

-Pedí _cerdo mu shu_*, solo porque sé que le gusta.

Isabelle, tras encogerse de hombros, dejo en un lado la comida de Jace. Ella tomó la suya y vino a sentarse en la mesa con nosotros a comer. Era gracioso notar lo pendiente que estaba Gerry de ella. Cada movimiento que hacía, era seguido por los audaces ojos verdes de mi hermano.

-Y díganme – comenzó ella, separando sus palillos chinos con las manos. - ¿Qué han hecho desde que llegaron?

-Pues yo llevé a Felix al invernadero que me mostraste – dijo con emoción. – es un lugar realmente relajador.

-Lo es. – sonrió, mirando a mi hermano a los ojos.

En lugar de contestar, me limité a comer. Esto parecía una cita entre ellos dos. Una cita en la cual yo estorbaba.

-¡Huelo comida china! – exclamó Jace a mis espaldas.

-Llegas tarde. – comentó Isabelle. – Hay _cerdo mu shu_ en esa bolsa. – señaló con uno de sus palillos la blanca bolsa que reposaba en la mesa.

-Gracias hermanita. – contestó, sacudiendo y despeinando el negro cabello de ella.

-¡Jace!

Reí ligeramente. Era una regla no escrita, jamás despeinar a una mujer.

Jace tomó dicha bolsa y tomó asiento junto a Izzy. Quedando cara a cara conmigo. Durante una fracción de segundo, podría haber jurado que Jace me vio con… ¿ira? Pero rápidamente alejó sus ojos de mí, dejándome con la duda.

La cena fue silenciosa. Había una tención en la habitación que convertía la cocina en un lugar muy incómodo para estar.

-Gracias por la cena. – Dije levantándome en cuanto terminé de comer.

Salí de la cocina y caminé por los pasillos sin rumbo en específico. Tras caminar varios minutos entre aquellas blancas y monótonas paredes, topé con las grandes puertas de la biblioteca. Estaba aburrido, así que entré.

El lugar era más amplio de lo que hubiera esperado. Grandes estantes con libros se alzaban por aquí y por allá, dándome una gran variedad de libros para escoger.

Después de buscar y buscar, encontré algo que llamó mi atención. Tome el libro entre mis manos y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Leería eso antes de dormir.

Todo estaba en silencio cuando caminé de regreso. Al parecer había permanecido en la biblioteca más tiempo del que había creído. Fue ahí cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse. Giré la cabeza para admirar la brillante abertura. Mis ojos se encontrarón con un ángel. La luz de la luna iluminaba la silueta de Clary. Haciendo que su flamante cabello brillará hermosamente. Pero al ver más allá de la belleza, vi algo que me asustó. Ella estaba débilmente apoyada contra la puerta. Su vestido, estaba sucio y rasgado. Y su expresión era de dolor y cansancio.

-¡¿Qué te ocurrió? – Exclamé, dejando el libro resbalarse de mis manos mientras corría hacia ella.

La sostuve entre mis brazos, sintiendo la delicadeza de su cuerpo. Ella entre cerró los ojos, llena de agotamiento. En sus brazos y cara tenía algunas heridas. No parecían mortales, pero no se veían bien en su cara.

-En… - trató de hablar. – en la fiesta…

Antes de que ella terminara su oración, noté que no tenía fuerzas suficientes ni para hablar.

-Tranquila – la abracé – no gastes energías.

La alcé del suelo. Ella recostó su cabeza junto a mi pecho, cerrando los ojos. Con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, caminé hacia la primera habitación que encontré, ya que no sabía cuál era la suya. La recosté sobre la cama, tratando de ser muy delicado con ella. Una vez sobre recostada, saqué mi estela de mi bolsillo y tracé in _iratze _sobre su brazo. La runa brilló en cuanto la terminé, indicando que estaba haciendo efecto.

A pesar de saber que ella estaría bien, me quedé. Tomé asiento en una silla junto a ella y solo la miré. Había tantas cosas sobre ella que me fascinaban. Tantas, que podría escribir una lista infinita. Me incliné hacia enfrente, apoyando mis brazos cruzados sobre la cama y mi cabeza sobre estos. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca… Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Al abrirlos nuevamente, mis ojos se vieron atrapados en una mirada esmeralda.

-¿Te…? – Tragué saliva - ¿te sientes bien?

Ella me dedicó una pequeña media sonrisa.

-He tenido días mejores.

Resoplé, manteniendo la risa en su lugar. Incluso herida y cansada me hacía reír.

-Apuesto a que sí. – contesté, mirándola.

-¿Te interesa saber lo que ocurrió? – preguntó con voz suave.

-Claro – asentí – Pero me interesa más que te recuperes. Descansa.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos. Apoye mi espalda en mi silla y miré el techo. Podía sentir mi corazón dentro de mi pecho latir. Latir de manera rápida y fuerte. Si prestaba la suficiente atención era capaz de escucharlo.

Lo que sentía por Clary era algo tan natural. Desde el primer segundo en el qué la vi, pude sentir aquel sentimiento indescriptible.

-Gracias. – susurró.

Dejé de mirar al techo y la miré. Su rostro estaba tan apacible, que hizo que mi cuerpo se relajara. Sí. Ella estaría bien.

-Cuando quieras. – Contesté – bella _flicka. _

* * *

*******Cerdo Mu shu:**** Solo fans de verdad saben que Jace adora el Cerdo Mu shu del restaurant "Taki's".**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado esta 2nda parte del capítulo. No fue sencillo escribirla!**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, enserio, de no ser por ellos esta historia habría parado hace ya un tiempo.**

**¡Los adoro! Gracias. **

* * *

**DEJA TU REVIEW: ****¿Qué opinan de Felix? ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara en la historia? **  



End file.
